Flightless Bird
by Tch0upi
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un petit oiseau aux ailes brisés. Un petit oiseau fragile et blessé... Petit oiseau trouvera-t-il son nid ? NejiSasu à sens unique. NaruSasu à venir. M pour scène de viol et violence.
1. Prologue

**Flightless Bird – Préface **

P.O.V Sasuke

J'étais à la salle de bain, en train de me brosser les dents, quand j'entendis une porte se fermer, en bas. Je sus qu'il était revenu, qu'il était rentré et malgré moi, je me sentis tout excité, comme un enfant qui recevait son premier jouet. Je me dépêchai donc et lorsque j'eus terminé, lorsque j'eus la bouche de nouveau propre, j'allai rejoindre celui avec qui j'avais accepté de partager la maison que m'avait laissé mes parents en mourant. C'était il y avait déjà trois ans, mais je ne voulais pas m'éterniser sur ce sujet, et j'entrai dans la cuisine. J'hésitai, sur le pas de la porte, et le regardai. De dos, il cherchait quelque chose à manger dans le frigo. Il semblait calme, et rassuré, je fis un pas vers lui, puis deux, et m'approchai enfin.

- Je t'ai… fais réchauffé une part du dîner, lui dis-je un peu confus quand je plongeai dans son regard.

Il était doux, et serein. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fondre sur place, sentant mon cœur faire des bonds maladroits. Je me mis à trembler quand enfin il se pencha pour m'embrasser. Ses mains se baladèrent librement sur mon corps, tandis que moi j'étais déjà parti sur un petit nuage. Sa présence était si rassurante quand il ne me voulait pas de mal. Ou était-ce moi qui nourrissais un amour trop aveugle pour l'auteur de tous ces bleus sur mes bras et mes jambes ?

- Je mange et je suis tout à toi, murmura-t-il en descendait vers mon cou. Hm… gémit-il ensuite.

Je gémis également en sentant son souffle chaud sur ma peau, et alors que je m'accrochais à ses épaules, il me poussa doucement pour aller ouvrir la porte du frigo. Je ne fus pas totalement revenu à moi, et le regardai, encore dans les vapes, se préparer à manger. Il prit ensuite place à table sous mon regard tendre et amoureux. Je l'aimais tellement. Tellement que parfois j'oubliais les fois où il me frappait parce que je n'avais pas fais ça ou ça. Mais au fond, même s'il était violent, il m'aimait, et je le savais. J'en étais persuadé.

Quand il eut terminé, il déposa le tout dans l'évier et vint me retoucher, moi qui étais resté planté comme un idiot. Ses mains, quoique fermes et confiantes, étaient douces et j'aimais quand elles me tenaient. Il me colla à son torse alors que l'une de ses mains descendait jusqu'à mes fesses. Il me souleva en glissant mes jambes autour de sa taille et je m'accrochai à son cou. Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais peur de lui déplaire parce que j'étais encore vierge.

- Détends-toi, chuchota-t-il tout en montant les escaliers.

Une fois dans notre chambre, il m'allongea sur le lit et me caressa jusqu'au lendemain. Ce fut ma première fois. Avant de le réaliser, je ne savais pas si j'étais vraiment prêt. Mais si je luis avais dis non, il m'aurait frappé, et un autre hématome portant sa signature, c'était un autre poignard en plein cœur.

**À Suivre...**

**Cette fic est déjà terminé alors tout ce qu'il me faut pour la suite, c'est un minimum de review et d'opinion =)**

**Bisous**


	2. Il était une fois, un petit papillon

Flightless Bird – Chapitre 1 – Il était une fois, un petit papillon.... 

P.O.V Sasuke

Je me levai tôt ce matin, et quand je m'eus frotté les yeux, je me rendis compte que j'étais seul dans le lit. Complètement seul. Je me redressai sur mes coudes mais la chambre était également vide. Il n'y avait pas de note sur le côté gauche du lit. Déçu, je me levai et m'habillai lentement, la tête ailleurs. Très, très loin, je me remémorai la soirée d'hier. Soirée que j'avais passée tout seul, jusqu'à ce que Neji revienne et qu'il m'emmène dans notre chambre, là où je lui avais offert ma virginité. Avais-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Pour qu'il disparaisse ensuite ? Peut-être qu'il était en bas. Oui, surement.

Après avoir regardé l'heure, et après avoir pris une longue douche, je descendis les escaliers. Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée. Au milieu de l'été, Itachi, mon grand-frère, avait quitté le pays pour aller étudier à l'autre bout du monde, en Amérique. Je m'étais longtemps apitoyer sur mon sort, et j'avais pleuré un peu. Mon frère était ma seule famille. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas, il m'avait même promis de m'appeler ou de m'écrire quand l'année commencerait. Ça m'avait un peu consolé, et puis il y avait Neji, mon petit ami. Ce n'était pas l'amour fou tout les jours – enfin, pas pour lui – parce que souvent il se mettait en colère mais à chaque fois c'est ma faute, et je le savais. Malgré tout, j'étais éperdument amoureux. Le perdre m'anéantirais à jamais.

- Neji ? Appelai-je en mettant un pied dans la cuisine.

Il n'y avait rien. Personne. Je baissai la tête, déçu, blessé aussi. J'avais surement dû lui déplaire… Encore une fois, je faisais mal les choses. C'était ma faute. C'était toujours ma faute.

Un bruit me fit sursauter et je mis un moment à le reconnaître. Quelqu'un frappait contre la porte d'entrée, et je m'y rendis en courant. J'ouvris la porte et mon sourire réapparut sur mon visage quand je vis mon meilleur ami :

- Salut, Naruto ! M'exclamai-je.

- Ça roule ? Dit-il en se permettant d'entrer.

Je refermai la porte et me retournai.

- Oui. Je vais chercher mon sac, et je suis prêt !

Il me sourit comme réponse et je repartis vers ma chambre. En route, mon sourire disparut, quand je me souvins que mon propre petit ami s'était éclipsé le jour où je m'offrais à lui. Mais enfin, il travaillait peut-être très tôt. Il n'allait pas au lycée comme moi, mais à l'université, et les jours où il n'avait pas cours, il travaillait. Je secouai la tête : j'étais beaucoup trop obsédé parfois, trop souvent, si je continuais de douter de lui…

Je pris mon sac, et descendis. Naruto m'attendait, fidèle à notre vieille habitude. Nous étions deux vieux amis du primaire, et à chaque jour depuis le début du lycée, il venait me chercher pour partir à l'école tout les deux. Parfois Neji allait m'y mener avec sa voiture, et dans ces journées là, Naruto comprenait parfaitement : il était le meilleur ami parfait.

- T'as pas l'air en forme, me fit-il remarquer sur le chemin de l'école.

- Si, soufflai-je.

Je pensais à Neji.

- Si tu le dis ! Hé, Sasuke, continua-t-il. Pour la nouvelle année, moi et les gars on organise une soirée entre nous. Y aura des films et du pop corn et t'es obligé de venir !

Je retrouvai ma bonne humeur et répondis immédiatement par la positive, puis nous reprîmes notre chemin. Les rues étaient calmes ce matin et le ciel était gris, le temps était pluvieux. Nous retrouvâmes nos amis, une fois à l'école, et la matinée se déroula sans encombre. Au dîner, je retrouvais Naruto qui n'était – malheureusement – pas dans tous mes cours, et nous nous trouvâmes un coin dans l'immense cours de l'école où manger.

- Au fait, tu ne répondais pas hier, au téléphone, dit-il entre deux bouchées.

Je relevai la tête et le regardai. Lui il fixait son horaire, un sandwich en main. Je ravalai ma salive et décidai de le lui dire :

- Neji et moi on était… occupés.

- T'es encore avec ce mec ?

- Euh…

Je fus surpris de sa réaction, mais en même temps non. Il était le premier à qui j'avais avoué être tombé amoureux de l'ancien meilleur ami de mon frère. C'était au début du mois de mai, l'an dernier, un peu avant l'été. Et il m'avait dit qu'il était heureux pour moi, mais moi je savais que Naruto regardait Neji d'un œil mauvais, à chaque fois qu'il me voyait dans ses bras.

- Occupés dans quel sens ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Je…

Je ne pus continuer qu'un klaxon retentit derrière nous. Je me retournai tandis que Naruto leva simplement les yeux. Je souris quand je vis Neji dans sa voiture. Il me faisait signe d'aller le rejoindre et je m'exécutai, oubliant presque Naruto qui, à mon insu, me suivit.

- Désolé pour ce matin, j'ai dû partir très tôt, chuchota Neji en entourant ma taille d'un bras ferme.

- Je me suis dis la même chose, répondis-je avant qu'il ne prenne possession de mes lèvres pour un court instant.

Il regarda par-dessus ma tête et je me tournai aussi. Naruto vint lui serrer la main.

- Eh bien, ça fait un baille Uzumaki.

- Ouais. Comment tu te portes ?

- Boff, le travail et l'université, c'est du boulot.

- Hm.

Je savais que Naruto faisait un effort surhumain en engageant la conversation avec lui. Je savais que Naruto le connaissait, parce que son frère était un des anciens amis d'Itachi, et que Neji l'était aussi. Ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés quelque part, c'était certain.

- Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai, ne m'attend pas, chuchota soudain Neji à l'oreille de sorte que Naruto n'entende pas.

Après quoi Neji partit et les cours de l'après-midi reprirent. À 15 heures, je quittai l'école avec Naruto et deux autres de nos amis, Suigetsu et Kiba. Le premier était un gars vraiment bien, sympathique et qui ne vit que pour draguer les filles. Il a des cheveux blancs – mais c'est de la teinture, un certain style que ça lui donne. Quant à Kiba, il était un sportif né. Il était dans l'équipe de hockey (désolée, le basket ce n'est pas assez violent à mon goût ;)) de l'école, et toutes les filles bavaient à ses pieds.

Nous nous retrouvâmes chez le blond, et la soirée se déroula entre nos rires et nos gourmandises. Pendant que Suigetsu et Kiba préparaient les collations, Naruto et moi choisissaient les films à écouter et les meilleurs jeux vidéos à mettre de côté pour plus tard.

- En tout cas, s'écria Suigetsu en entrant dans le salon, les bras plein de bols de chips et de pop-corn, l'année s'annonce génial !

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Naruto avec un sourire amusé.

- T'as vu les filles qu'il y a dans notre classe ? répondit Kiba.

- Les barbies de l'école, ouais, j'avais remarqué. Un vrai cauchemar, hein Sasu ? dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je lui rendis son sourire – Naruto était comme moi : homosexuel. C'était sans doute pourquoi nous étions si proches depuis tout petit, et davantage depuis que nous nous l'étions mutuellement avoué. Suigetsu et Kiba étaient les seuls gars, dans toute l'école, à nous avoir acceptés. Les autres nous avaient rejetés en nous traitant de tapettes et de tous les noms blessant. Même si parfois, des brutes arrivaient à me coincé dans un couloir désert entre deux cours, je vivais bien avec ça. Mais depuis que Kiba était le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey, ils me laissaient tranquille. Pourquoi ils m'attaquaient moi et pas Naruto, alors qu'il était gay aussi ? À cause de mes misérables 5 pieds et 3 pouces. À cause de mes bras faibles et à cause aussi de ma bêtise légendaire. J'étais comme un petit papillon. Discret mais assez stupide pour me prendre la tête dans un nid d'araignée. Malgré le fait que j'avais les meilleures notes de la classe, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec moi. Neji me le montrait souvent.

Enfin, pour l'instant, je cessai de penser aux horreurs des années passées, et me concentrai sur la partie qui faisait rage entre Kiba et Naruto. Après, c'était mon tour, et je regardai la télé en essayant de ne pas penser à la nouvelle année scolaire. La nouvelle et la dernière, car après ça allait être le cégep, et l'université, et après la vraie vie. La vie d'adulte. Et sans réellement m'en rendre compte, pendant que Suigetsu criait à tue-tête, et que les deux joueurs se bousculaient pour déconcentrer l'autre, je pensai à Neji. Il me manquait, et puis il m'avait dit qu'il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait. Allais-je encore passer une soirée tout seul ?

- Hé Sasuke, c'est ton tour, lança Kiba en me balançant la manette que Naruto avait déposée au sol après sa défaite. Viens que je te donne la raclée de ta vie !

- Ne sois pas si sur, Kiba, m'exclamai-je en prenant place devant la télé.

Naruto s'installa derrière moi et me tapotais les épaules pour m'encourager. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, Naruto et moi d'un côté, Kiba et Suigetsu de l'autre. Nous étions comme deux duos toujours côte à côte.

22 heures arriva bien vite, et Naruto me raccompagna jusque chez moi. Il disait toujours que j'étais trop petit pour marcher tout seul, malgré tout j'étais de la même taille que beaucoup de gars de l'école et Suigetsu était plus petit que moi. Ça me faisait rire, mais je ne refusais pas le fait d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

- C'est ainsi que les vacances se terminent définitivement ! dit Naruto d'un air théâtrale.

Je soupirai et glissai une main dans ma poche pour prendre mon téléphone. Naruto soupira alors que je vérifiai ma boîte de réception.

- T'as regardé ta boîte au moins dix fois ce soir, constata-t-il quand je vis qu'elle était vide.

Je me mordis les lèvres, déçu encore une fois aujourd'hui.

- Il a dit qu'il appellerait, murmurai-je en fixant mon téléphone d'un regard également vide.

- Il va le faire, me rassura Naruto. Il te l'a promis, non ?

- Hm…

- Hé… C'est quoi cette tête ? On a écouté des films toutes la soirée, on a bouffé comme des gros porcs, on a foutu le bordel dans mon salon, t'as donné une raclée à Kiba ! Je pensais qu'une soirée entre amis te ferait du bien.

- Ce n'est pas ça… Itachi m'avait promis.

Je détournai le regard. Mon frère avait promis de m'appeler au début du mois de septembre, quand il était partit, au mois de juillet. Il me manquait tellement, que chaque seconde depuis le 1er septembre – hier – je vérifiais ma boîte de réception pour voir le message qu'il ne m'avait pas encore envoyé.

- Il va finir par le faire, continua Naruto. Itachi n'est pas du genre à ne pas respecter sa parole. Il doit seulement être débordé comme jamais.

- J'imagine, marmonnai-je.

Mon regard fut alors attiré vers une voiture, garée devant la maison. Je regardai par-dessus l'épaule du blond et, ahuri, je me demandai comment j'avais pu ne pas la remarquer.

- Naruto ! M'écriai-je. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné ! Maintenant tu peux t'en aller !

Je le poussai pour qu'il parte mais il se retourna, confus, et m'empoigna les épaules.

- Attends, dit-il. T'es sûr que j'peux te laisser ?

- Oui, maintenant disparais !

Il s'esclaffa pour je ne sais quel raison, mais au moins il s'éloignait. La voiture de Neji était stationnée devant la maison. Comment n'avais-je pas pus la voir ? Je me mis à trembler, mais je tournai quand même la clé dans la serrure, lentement. J'entrai, sans faire de bruit. S'il dormait, et que je le réveillais…

- Neji ? Murmurai-je en pénétrant dans le salon. Je suis rentré.

- Où étais-tu ? fit une voix froide dans mon dos.

Je me retournai aussi vite que mes jambes tremblotantes me le permettaient. Neji était debout dans la pénombre, les yeux fâchés, rayonnant d'une lueur que je connaissais, et ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse. Je pouvais voir ses poings serrés. Il bouillait à l'intérieur, je connaissais ce regard.

- Je… j'étais avec… des am… bégayai-je.

Mais une violente gifle m'empêcha de continuer.

À Suivre… 


	3. Si l'amour était un crime

Flightless Bird – Chapitre 2 – Si l'amour était un crime, alors fais de moi ta victime

P.O.V Sasuke

Une violente gifle m'empêcha de continuer. Sous le choque, je tournai la tête vers la droite. Le coup était partit tellement vite et fort que je ne le sentis qu'après quelques secondes, quand le goût du sang m'emplit la bouche.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne plus traîner avec ce gars ! cria-t-il. Tu ne m'écoute jamais ! Espèce de bon à rien !

Je toussai, crachai du sang par terre, encore sonné. Je portai une main à ma joue, fermai les yeux. C'était douloureux, mais les paroles qu'il me balançait à la figure l'étaient encore plus. Je voulus répondre, mais il me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, serrant mes bras si fort que je ne pus faire autrement qu'étouffer un gémissement. Il attrapa mon menton et me força à le regarder.

- Écoute-moi bien maintenant, déclara-t-il de cette même voix ferme et grave. Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point je déteste ce type !

- Il… il n'est pourtant pas méchant… murmurai-je doucement, tout bas, d'une voix faible.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois par terre que je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait violemment poussé. J'étais retombé misérablement par terre, et m'avais percuté le derrière de la tête sur la table basse du salon. Je restai un moment dans les vapes, avant de me sentir soulevé. Neji me posa sur le canapé sans douceur.

- Si tu tiens tant à rester son ami, susurra-t-il à mon oreille, fais à ta tête. Mais si votre _amitié_ ne fait pas mon affaire, alors vous aurez tous les deux de belles surprises.

Il partit ensuite se coucher, me disant de ne pas le rejoindre, qu'il avait envie d'être seul. Et c'est dans _ma_ chambre qu'il s'enferma ensuite. Je luttai longtemps contre mes larmes, et après de longues minutes, je me levai avec difficulté. J'avais un mal de tête horrible, à cause de cette violente gifle et cette table qui m'avait cogné contre la tête. J'avais aussi l'épaule sensible après avoir tombé… et en pleurant, j'avais nettoyé le sang qui avait coulé et qui s'était mêlé à mes cheveux. J'étais si fatigué et mes yeux étaient tellement embrouillés que j'avais oublié de rincer mes mains qui étaient tâchées, toutes rouges. C'était ma faute. C'était encore ma faute.

Avant de m'endormir, sur le canapé, j'avais vérifié une dernière fois les derniers appels sur mon téléphone.

P.O.V Normal

Naruto Uzumaki n'était pas le genre de gars qu'on poussait contre un casier parce qu'il était gay. Non. Il assumait son homosexualité, et le montrait très fièrement. Et puis il était grand et assez bâtit, en plus d'être un des meilleurs amis du capitaine de l'équipe de hockey de l'école. Les filles l'aimaient bien malgré le fait qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance avec lui, quant aux garçons, c'était différent.

Encore une fois ce matin, il mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et alluma ce petit enfin qu'on appelait iPod, et sortit de chez lui en souriant : le soleil, contrairement à la veille, brillait de mille feux. Le chemin jusqu'à chez son meilleur ami fut moins long que la veille, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'aujourd'hui il était de bonne humeur. Il marchait vite et avec enthousiasme.

En arrivant, il vit Neji Hyûga sortir de la maison de Sasuke. Il était seul et vêtu assez chique. Il doit aller à l'université, pensa le jeune blond en le saluant. Mais l'Hyûga lui envoya un regard froid et glacé même, lequel Naruto ne comprit pas. Il s'arrêta et le regarda partir dans sa décapotable noire. Puis il soupira et entra, la porte étant déverrouillée.

- Sasuke ?

Le blond traversa le hall d'entrée, n'ayant pas vu Sasuke qui dormait encore sur le canapé. Il monta les escaliers et redescendit, confus, après avoir vu que toutes les chambres étaient vides. Mais il finit par aller voir au salon et un sourire tendre s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il le vit endormi. Il s'agenouilla et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Hé, réveilles-toi grosse marmotte !

- Hmm…

Une sonnerie retentit et ce fut à ce moment là que Naruto baissa les yeux sur le portable de Sasuke, entre ses mains, et qu'il vit que celles-ci étaient couvertes de sang séché. Il fronça les sourcils, attrapa le téléphone.

- Allô ?

- Salut Sasuke c'est…

- C'est Naruto, fit remarquer le blond en souriant, regardant toujours le petit brun endormi comme un enfant.

- Hey! Comment tu vas, mec ?

- Bin, pas mal, pas mal.

- J'peux parler à mon frère ?

- Ouais, si tu savais le nombre de fois qu'il a regardé ses messages hier soir !

Itachi, à l'autre bout du fil, éclata de rire et Naruto partagea son hilarité un petit moment.

- Je sais à quel point je suis indispensable, se vanta Itachi. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te reparler, Naruto.

- Moi aussi, bon allé, j'te le passe.

- Merci.

Naruto se pencha vers Sasuke qui s'était ré endormi. Il le secoua un peu.

- Sasuke, ton frère au téléphone.

Le jeune homme se redressa vivement à l'entente de ce mot et se frotta les yeux avant d'attraper vivement l'engin des mains de son ami.

- Itachi ?

Naruto sourit, s'asseyant par terre, sachant que la conversation entre les deux frères allait durer un certain moment. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis deux long mois. Son regard bleu azur glissa encore vers les mains de Sasuke. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver pour qu'elles soient imprégnées de sang séché ? Il se le demandait. Sérieusement. Jusqu'à se demander si ça avait un rapport avec le regard brûlant de colère de Neji, en entrant. Une dispute ? Mais une dispute entre deux amants n'amenaient quand même pas aux blessures sanglantes…

Quand enfin Sasuke ferma le téléphone, le blond demanda :

- Alors ? Réveillé maintenant ?

- Ouais, répondit Sasuke en se levant. Il va venir passer les vacances de Noël ici.

- Génial ! Mais Sasuke, demanda le blond.

- Quoi ?

- C'est quoi… ça, fit Naruto après s'être levé et après avoir attrapé les poignets du brun.

Sasuke parut confus en regardant ses propres mains. Naruto fixa son visage qui prit un air triste.

- Je… je suis tombé.

- T'es sûr, soupira le blond à qui cette excuse sonnait fausse.

- Oui, insista Sasuke en montant à toute vitesse les escaliers.

Naruto soupira derechef en s'appuyant sur la porte de l'entrée. « _Je suis tombé… _» Et puis quoi encore ? pensa-t-il. Cette excuse sonnait tellement fausse à ses oreilles, qu'il en fronçait les sourcils. Puis il se rappela… sur les mains du brun n'avaient aucune entaille ou coupure, alors la blessure était ailleurs.

Dix minutes plus tard, prêt et à l'heure juste pour l'école, Sasuke redescendit, avec son sac et les mains propres.

- On y va ? S'enquit Naruto en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de Sasuke.

Celui-ci recula instinctivement en lâchant un gémissement de douleur. Naruto s'excusa aussitôt.

- Je t'ai fais mal ? Questionna-t-il, un peu troublé.

Sasuke posa une main sur son épaule meurtrie, et sourit à Naruto. Un sourire mi-amusé, mi-effrayé, mi-effrayant. Le blond ne sut pas comment l'interpréter.

- Je suis maladroit, quand je tombe, je ne me loupe pas, dit simplement Sasuke en prenant son sac qu'il balança sur son autre épaule.

Puis les deux adolescents partirent ensemble au lycée.

P.O.V Sasuke

Je ne voulais pas que Naruto sache ce que Neji me faisait quand il était en colère. Sinon il pourrait très bien le tuer, et j'aimais Neji malgré tout. Je ne voulais pas que Naruto lui fasse du mal. J'y avais d'ailleurs réfléchis pendant tout le cours de mathématique. Jusqu'à m'endormir.

Je me rendis compte trop tard que j'étais dans un couloir désert, quand je voulus aller rejoindre mes amis à la cantine après les cours. Mais je changeais bien vite d'avis quand je vis, au bout du couloir, une bande de crétins. La bande de brutes qui me martyrisait l'année passée, et l'année d'avant. Je fis demi-tour, mais c'était trop tard, ils m'avaient déjà vu. Je les entendais rire d'où j'étais, et je décidai d'aller dîner chez moi, pour ne pas avoir à traverser ce long couloir.

Je me collai contre un mur, pour me cacher en quelque sorte, et sortit mon téléphone. Je composai un numéro vite fait avec des doigts tremblants. Je portai le téléphone à mon oreille et attendis, écoutant le bruit de pas qui se rapprochait. Je tombais sur la boîte vocale et je grognai mentalement.

- Neji, c'est moi. T-tu pourrais venir me chercher ? Je suis à l'école…

Je levai les yeux quand je vis apparaître trois types tous plus grands et plus gros que moi. Ils souriaient de la même manière et je ravalai ma salive.

- C'est mignon, s'exclama l'un d'eux. Il appelle son petit copain.

- On ne te laissera pas passer, fit l'autre.

- C'est bien toi qu'on a coincé l'année dernière dans les toilettes, hein ? Bien, content de te revoir !

Je soutins leur regard et partit de l'autre côté. Les ignorer était la meilleure chose à faire, mais l'un d'eux me rattrapa et me ramena contre un casier, m'y plaquant durement. Je retins un gémissement de douleur quand je m'y fracassai la tête, exactement comme la veille, mais cette fois-ci, sur un casier.

Je tentai de rester debout, sentant mes jambes me trahirent. L'un des trois colosses s'approcha et me joua dans les cheveux.

- T'es mignon, toi, se moqua-t-il. J'espère qu'il arrivera bien vite ton prince charmant, parce que je ne l'attendrai pas !

- Dégage, dis-je d'une voix forte, provoquant sa colère.

Il lança son poing dans mon ventre et je me pliai en deux sous la douleur. Il était fort… trop fort pour moi.

- Morveux, cracha-t-il en me voyant glisser lentement au sol. Doublé d'une tapette !

- Euh… les gars, y a du sang…

- On se bouge, répliqua le troisième.

Je levai faiblement les yeux vers le casier, et vit qu'effectivement, il y avait une grosse trace de sang. Mon sang ? Sans doute.

Je passai une main derrière ma tête et un liquide chaud coula sur mes doigts. Ma plaie s'était ré ouverte. Merde…

- Hé ! Bande de salopards, revenez immédiatement ! Cria une voix familière.

Je tenais toujours mon ventre, ravalant ma douleur. Je ne devais pas pleurer ici, c'était encore plus misérable… Je sentis alors quelqu'un devant moi, et je levai la tête. J'étais assis contre le casier, les genoux remontés et les deux bras tenant mon ventre.

- Sasuke ? Répéta cette même voix que je reconnus.

- Suigetsu, murmurai-je.

- Tu peux te lever ? Demanda-t-il en attrapant mon bras et en me tirant vers le haut.

Je réussis à me mettre debout avec son aide.

- Tu saignes, affirma-t-il lentement, confus, en regardant le casier tâché.

Je passai encore une fois ma main derrière ma tête pour empêcher le sang de couler un peu plus. Je devais être fendue… Encore une fois merdre… Je n'attirais que les ennuis décidément…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je d'une voix faible. Tu ne mangeais pas ?

- Non. En fait, oui, mais comme tu tardais à te montrer, je suis partis te chercher. Ça va ? Continua-t-il quand il me vit grimacer.

- Ouais… Je… je vais aller manger chez moi…

- Surement pas ! Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie de l'école. Tu saignes, Sasuke.

- Et alors ?

- Fais-pas l'idiot.

Sur ce, il me prit par le poignet et m'emmena de force à l'infirmerie, laquelle n'avais-je jamais visitée. Je gardais une main derrière ma tête tout au long du chemin, grognant contre mon ami qui au fond, ne cherchait qu'à m'aider. Mais d'avoir une vieille dame me hurler de rester allonger ne me tentait pas du tout. Et puis Neji ne répondait pas… Après tout, il avait du travail à l'université, et avec la soirée d'hier, il n'avait sans aucun doute pas envie de me parler. Ce que j'étais bête d'avoir pu espérer qu'il me sorte de cet enfer qu'on appelle école secondaire…

Suigetsu me ramena à la réalité quand il frappa deux petits coups sur la porte vitrée de l'infirmerie. Nous attendîmes quelques secondes puis on vint enfin nous ouvrir. Mais la petite dame à la soixantaine que je m'attendais de voir était drôlement grande et… musclé. Je levai la tête vers l'homme qui nous souriait. Il avait des cheveux gris, mais paraissait tout de même jeune, je dirais la vingtaine. Son sourire était si simple et beau que je le regardais un moment. Peut-être était-ce la perte de sang qui me faisait un peu perdre la tête…

- Salut les enfants ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour vous ?

- Aller j'te laisse, fit Suigetsu et sur ce il disparut au bout du couloir.

Je me retournai vers le médecin de mon école qui me regardait toujours.

- Alors ? Insista-t-il.

Je lui montrai ma main ensanglantée et il fronça les sourcils. Il me fit ensuite entrer et me fit signe de m'asseoir sur le banc en cuire noir, sur lequel il y avait un long papier blanc qui se froissa quand je pris place dessus. Le médecin s'approcha.

- Ça fait mal, là ? Demanda-t-il en posant un doigt sur la plaie derrière ma tête.

Je répondis à sa question d'un petit gémissement aigue. Il me fit un sourire rassurant en allant se placer derrière moi pour pouvoir soigner cette blessure.

Quand je sentis la fatigue m'envahir si brusquement, et que ma tête faillit tomber par en avant, il lâcha un petit rire :

- Pour ne pas que tu t'endormes, faisons la conversation, d'accord ?

J'haussai les épaules sans grand enthousiasme, sursautant quand je sentis une seconde fois ses doigts sur ma plaie.

- Je m'appelle Kakashi. Je suis nouveau cette année.

- Sasuke.

- Eh bien, Sasuke, je peux savoir comment tu t'es fais cette vilaine blessure ?

- Vous êtes plus sympathique que la femme qui vous a précédé, dis-je en ignorant sa question.

- Ah et bien, merci du compliment. Et en quoi cette femme était ennuyante ?

- Je n'ai pas dis qu'elle était ennuyante, m'offusquai-je en tournant la tête.

Derrière moi, il lâcha un petit rire en replaçant ma tête.

- Méchante, alors ? Continua-t-il.

- Non.

- Vraiment très laide ?

- Non plus.

- Elle avait mauvaise haleine ?

- Non… Si, mais ce n'était pas pour ça.

- Pourquoi dans ce cas ?

- Elle était… en faite, je ne l'ai jamais vue.

Il partit d'un rire magnifique, tandis que moi je me rendis compte que je confondais une femme que je n'avais jamais vue avec celle que j'avais connue à l'hôpital, quand j'avais six ans, et que je m'étais cassée une jambe. Je me sentais tellement ridicule que pendant un long moment je restais silencieux.

En soupirant, je me dis que j'avais perdu bien trop de sang. Je ne savais plus ce que je disais.

Je sursautai quand je sentis quelque chose de froid sur ma plaie. Je me raidis, et Kakashi pressa dessus, alors que quelques gouttes d'eau glacée coulèrent sur ma nuque et dans mon dos, ce qui me fit frissonner.

- Désolé si c'est froid. C'est pour empêcher l'enflure.

Étrangement, sa voix sonnait grave et sérieuse et encore plus bizarrement, je me sentis rougir. Avant que le silence ne devienne trop long, il termina son travail et enroula un léger bandage autour de mon crâne, passant par mon front, après quoi il reposa la question que je n'avais toujours pas répondue.

- Tu t'es fais ça comment ?

Je baissais la tête, un peu gêné.

- Je suis tombé…, dis-je, répétant l'excuse que Naruto n'avait pas crue ce matin, même s'il n'avait rien dit de plus.

- Tu dois être d'une maladresse légendaire, rigola-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ! M'écriai-je, rougissant de colère.

- Tu es né avec deux mains gauches ? S'esclaffa-t-il derechef.

Et son rire sonnait tellement doux et rassurant que je n'eus pas l'envie de me fâcher pour une simple rigolade. C'était la première fois que je me sentais à l'aise avec un prof. Enfin… un adulte. Depuis mes parents, je veux dire, il était le seul à attirer vraiment mon attention. Et ce rire… bon dieu… je fermai les yeux.

- Tu es fatigué ? S'interrompit-il. Viens.

Je voulus répondre mais un bâillement me prit et il partit d'un nouveau rire avant de me faire signe. Il se dirigea vers un petit bureau au fond de la pièce, je le suivis, réalisant à quel point cette moitié de journée m'avait épuisé. Il m'aida à monter sur le lit au fond, tout blanc. Je m'allongeai sans rien dire de plus, et m'endormis peu de temps après, ignorant que le beau médecin me regardait encore.

À Suivre… 


	4. Blessure

Flightless Bird – Chapitre 3 – Blessures

P.O.V Normal

Kakashi Hatake, le nouvel infirmier de l'école, était assis à son bureau, buvant un café tranquillement. Il débutait dans le métier. Il venait également d'arriver à Tokyo, et par la suite dans cette école qu'il appréciait jusqu'à maintenant. Côté physique, rien de plus banal. Il avait des cheveux tout désordonnés, gris pâle, même s'il n'avait que 24 ans, et cet attribut lui venait de son père qui lui l'avait eut de son père et ainsi de suite.

Fatigué de relire le même article trois fois de suite, Kakashi posa son journal plus loin et soupira en se retournant sur sa chaise. C'était bien beau être infirmier, médecin, et être plein aux as, mais les élèves d'une école secondaire ne tombaient pas malade comme des mouches, et l'ennui était à prévoir.

C'est dans un centre pour personnes âgées que j'aurais dû poser ma candidature, pensa-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Puis il tourna la tête vers le lit au fond de la pièce. Le jeune garçon dormait à point fermé. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait du se passer pour qu'il ait une vilaine plaie comme celle-ci derrière la tête, mais une chose était certaine, ça l'avait vidé de toutes forces. Et il semblait si fragile… comme un petit oiseau inoffensif…

- Hn… gémit le garçon soudain.

Puis il gémit plus fort et Kakashi se demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de l'adolescent qui se mit à bouger. Mais, avant que Kakashi ne le secoue pour le réveiller, il ouvrit les yeux par lui-même.

- Un cauchemar ? Sourit Kakashi.

Le médecin regarda Sasuke se redresser lentement en grimaçant, fermant un œil sous la douleur.

- Non…

- Tu as mal, dans ce cas ?

- Non, insista l'adolescent.

Kakashi s'arrêta un moment, puis vint s'agenouiller devant le lit, pour être à la hauteur du jeune garçon. Au bout d'un moment, pendant lequel Kakashi le regardait en souriant tendrement, et que Sasuke se frottait les yeux, celui-ci finit par se rendre compte qu'il était observé.

- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il brusquement, agacé de voir ce sourire d'abruti sur le visage du médecin.

- Tu sais, commença l'autre, je suis médecin. Si tu as mal quelque part, il faut me le dire. Je suis là pour ça !

- Ne me parlez pas comme si j'avais cinq ans !

- Eh bien arrête d'agir, comme si tu avais cinq ans, répondit Kakashi sur un ton amusé.

Sasuke retint un grognement, et se blottit sous les couvertures. Il remonta ses jambes contre son corps, et ignora la douleur de son épaule, sur laquelle il s'était involontairement appuyé dans son sommeil, ce qui l'avait réveillé.

- J'ai bien peur de devoir te garder ici, dit alors le médecin, jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à parler.

- Que… qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ! S'emporta le jeune garçon.

- Je vois bien que tu as mal, reprit Kakashi plus sérieusement en se relevant.

- Je… je vous dis que non, marmonna Sasuke en détournant le regard, croisant les bras sur ses genoux et venant y poser son menton.

Il regarda dehors un moment, et Kakashi, soupira. Aussi têtu qu'un gosse de cinq ans, pensa-t-il avec amusement.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi.

- Tu vas me le dire où tu as mal ? Tu sais, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de passer la nuit à l'école.

- La nuit ? S'étonna Sasuke en tournant vivement la tête.

Kakashi lui montra l'horloge au mur, devant ce bureau, et Sasuke constata qu'il était tout juste passé 15 heures. Il avait dormit tout l'après-midi… Puis son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Finalement, il n'avait pas envie, lui non plus, de rester ici toute la soirée. Et si Neji l'attendait à la maison… Vaincu, il se résigna.

- …À l'épaule.

- Bien. Retires-ton tee-shirt, je vais examiner.

- Que … quoi !

- Tu as peut-être seulement reçu un coup, ou bien tu t'es cogné. Ça peut être grave comme ça peut ne pas l'être. Aller, insista-t-il en accentuant le ton de sa voix comme si, effectivement, il parlait à un enfant.

Mais cette fois-ci, Sasuke refusa. Kakashi, intrigué, lui demanda pourquoi, mais il ne dit rien, fit seulement non de la tête en gardant ses bras contre son torse.

- Je… je ne veux pas, l'enlever, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Je ne te ferai rien. Je ne veux que t'aider à te sentir mieux.

- Je… n'aime pas… ça. Et j'ai froid. Ça va aller…

- …

- …

- Bon. D'accord, acquiesça Kakashi l'air sceptique. Je ne vais quand même pas le forcer…, chuchota-t-il ensuite pour lui-même.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et y prit un stylo et nota sur son petit calepin quelque chose. Il le tendit ensuite à Sasuke qui tourna enfin son regard de dehors. La grande fenêtre tombait sur la cours et il regardait les élèves sortirent – la cloche venait de sonner.

- Si tu te blesses encore, ou que tu ne te sens pas bien, j'ai noté le numéro de mon local sur ce bout de papier. Viens quand tu veux.

L'adolescent attrapa la feuille que le médecin avait pliée et la regarda, avec des yeux absents, comme s'il repensait à quelque chose, ou à quelqu'un.

Je suis bien curieux de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé_…_ pensa Kakashi.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta compagnie, lança Kakashi soudain, mais je vais devoir te mettre à la porte ! L'école va fermer dans une heure et puis les cours sont censés être finit. Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Sasuke se leva lentement, replaçant les couvertures.

- Je… merci, balbutia-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais celle-ci s'ouvrit ensuite.

- On frappe avant d'entrer ! Rigola Kakashi en voyant un blond arriver.

- Désolé ! S'excusa celui-ci. Sasuke, continua-t-il ensuite, Suigetsu m'a dit que tu étais ici, ça va ?

- …Hn.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui ! S'impatienta le jeune garçon.

- Aller houst, dehors ! S'enquit Kakashi en riant.

Décidément, il était heureux et fier de le montrer. Il riait tout le temps, souriait tout le temps… Comment il fait ? se demanda Sasuke tout en marchant vers les portes de sorties avec Naruto. Kakashi était sortie par les portes de derrière, où seuls les profs et le personnel avaient droit d'accès.

- Comment tu t'es retrouvé là ?

- Hein ? fit Sasuke en se tournant vers son ami.

- Tu étais à l'infirmerie, déclara-t-il. Il devait y avoir une raison.

Sasuke remarqua qu'il serrait les poings et la mâchoire.

- Sasuke, est-ce qu'ils ont recommencés ? À t'embêter ? demanda-t-il alors en s'arrêtant et en se mettant devant lui.

Sasuke hésita, se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

- Pourquoi tu demandes si tu sais, murmura-t-il.

- Je le savais ! Merde, fait chier !

Les deux adolescents sortirent de l'école qui se vidait peu à peu et s'engagèrent sur le trottoir qui menait à leur rue.

- Un jour je les ferai payer.

- On ne règle pas la violence avec la violence, soupira Sasuke. Tu le sais, pourtant, non ?

- Oui mais ils …c'est moi qu'ils devraient frapper, pas toi.

- Et pourquoi ça ? S'étonna Sasuke tout en continuant leur marche.

Le blond prit une pause, et rendu au coin de rue qui menait à sa maison, il soupira.

- Tu te souviens, c'est moi qui avais …''affiché'' mon orientation à tous, en premier, à l'école… Toi, ils l'ont tous su quand Neji a commencé à venir te chercher après les cours, qu'il t'embrassait et tout ça… Tu voulais que ça reste secret, et finalement tu te fais tabasser !

- Naruto, je… je vis très bien avec ça. Je sais que les gens pensent qu'on est des extra-terrestres avec un œil dans le front, mais… crois-moi… dans la vie… il y a pire…

Son regard s'était rivé au sol et il avait arrêté de marcher. Le blond s'était également arrêté, vit qu'ils étaient devant la maison du brun.

- Et ça, continua Naruto en glissant deux doigts sur le bandage au front de Sasuke, c'était eux, aussi ?

- Mais non, souffla Sasuke automatiquement avant de repenser aux avertissements de Neji de la veille. Oui ! Je veux dire… Oui, ils ne m'ont pas loupé ! Ce que j'peux être faible, rigola-t-il ensuite en se dirigeant vers la porte. À demain, Naruto !

Celui-ci resta sur place, regardant son ami qui rentrait chez lui. Sasuke, je me demande vraiment ce qui t'arrive depuis hier. Tu es… bizarre…

À Suivre… 


	5. Ange déchu

Flightless Bird – Chapitre 4 – Ange déchu

P.O.V Sasuke

Quand je mis un pied chez moi, je m'arrêtai au hall d'entrée. Neji était-il déjà rentré ? Allait-il encore me reprocher d'être rentré avec Naruto ? J'avais un peu peur, mais rien qu'un peu. Et si j'avais encore fait une bêtise ? Mais non, on ne peut pas faire de bêtise sans le savoir… Ce que j'suis bête…

J'avançai tranquillement et vis qu'il était assis sur le canapé, avec ses lunettes de lecture et un livre à la main. Je laissai tomber mon sac d'école à mes pieds et il tourna la tête vers moi quand il entendit le bruit que c'eut fait. Je me mordis les lèvres, et priai intérieurement. Je voulais tant qu'il vienne me prendre dans ses bras… que je ne le vis pas retourner dans son livre sans même me dire bonsoir.

- Neji je… commençai-je en m'approchant, je suis désolé… pour hier. Je m'excuse…

Il ne me répondait toujours pas. Je croisai mes doigts ensembles derrière mon dos, luttant contre une envie de m'écrouler par terre et de crier comme un enfant qui n'a pas à manger. Au bout d'un moment, il se retourna et posa son livre sur le canapé. Il me regarda.

- Ce n'est rien mon ange, dit-il en contournant le canapé pour s'approcher. La prochaine fois, j'aimerais bien que tu m'écoutes. Notre relation n'avancera jamais à rien si on ne s'entend pas.

Je fixai le sol sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, quand je sentis son doigt sous mon menton. Il me fit relever la tête et je ne pus que plonger dans ses yeux, que j'aimais tant. Je m'y perdis, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'aimer autant… c'était si fort… à l'intérieur de moi…

- Tu ne penses pas ? Me sourit-il.

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres également, et j'entourai sa nuque de mes bras.

- C'est vrai, répondis-je en m'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je t'écouterai toujours maintenant je te le promets !

Je sentis ses bras autour de ma taille, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre pour être si heureux. Mais un détail m'atteignit la conscience et je reculai quelque peu. Il me regardait toujours de ce regard si dévastateur, celui dont, dès la première minute où je l'eus croisé, j'en fus tombé amoureux.

- Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ? Demanda-t-il.

- Quand est-ce que je ne t'ai pas écouté ? Dis-je tout bas.

Pendant une seconde, son regard se voila, et j'eus peur qu'il me pousse encore, et que je me cogne la tête sur le mur et que je saigne jusqu'aux petites heures du matin… Mais je chassai ces idées bien vite quand son sourire réapparut de plus belle sur son si beau visage.

- Tu te souviens ? Commença-t-il en retournant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Je restai un moment debout, encore sur mon nuage, puis allai m'asseoir à ses côtés et sans attendre il glissa un bras autour de mes épaules.

- C'était le mois de mai, nous venions à peine de commencer à sortir ensemble, je t'ai dis que je détestais Uzumaki et que je n'aimais pas le voir rôder autour de toi.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Tu… tu ne m'as jamais dis ça…, marmonnai-je, perdu dans mes souvenirs, essayant de me remémorer le jour dont il parlait. Mais en vain.

- Si, Sasuke, je te l'ai dis. Ça fait quatre mois, c'est normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas.

Quelque chose sonnait faux… mais je ne le remarquai pas, je réfléchissais toujours, à me souvenir de quelque chose, qu'il ne m'avait pas dit. J'avais l'impression qu'il se payait ma tête, mais quelque chose m'empêchait de répliquer, il faisait si bon contre lui… j'oubliais de me défendre. Je me collai plus à lui et posai ma tête sur son torse.

- Tu as raison, murmurai-je. Excuse-moi d'être si bête…

Il m'enlaça un moment, glissant une main de haut en bas dans mon dos. Je fermai les yeux sous ses caresses, et soufflai de bien-être. C'était… trop beau pour être vrai…

Je sentis Neji pencher la tête pour déposer un baiser dans mes cheveux, et je me redressai pour qu'il en dépose un sur ma bouche, ce qu'il fit. Ses baisers devinrent plus ardents, et je me retrouvai pantelant dans ses bras. Il me souleva et m'emmena dans notre chambre, sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mes esprits, et m'allongea sous lui sur le lit. J'étais encore un peu soucieux, mais je me laissai aller, et pour la deuxième fois, il me fit l'amour. J'en avais même oublié de me nourrir après ça… je m'étais déjà endormi.

Le lendemain, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis Neji en train de s'habiller rapidement. Il allait encore s'en aller ? La peur me tirailla le ventre et je me redressai alors que Neji se dirigeait vers la porte, m'ignorant.

- Neji, marmonnai-je faiblement, la voix encore rouillée.

Il se retourna juste avant d'atteindre la porte.

- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il brusquement, pressé.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? Mais on…

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de travail et des cours toute la journée. Vraiment navré, je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai. Tu t'occupes du dîner ?

Je n'eus à peine le temps de répondre qu'il avait disparu. Je soupirai, tentai d'ensuite me réveiller en me frottant les yeux. Je vis alors l'heure, et comme j'allais devoir aller en cours encore aujourd'hui, je m'habillai après une longue douche froide. Je m'étais encore offert à lui, et il partait encore si vite… Qu'avais-je fait de mal cette fois ?

Je sortis de chez moi avec l'âme en peine, mon sac sur une épaule et les cheveux tout désordonnés. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de les coiffer. En plus, Naruto n'était pas là. Habituellement, je dormais encore quand il arrivait me chercher pour partir à l'école… Je sens que cette journée va être misérable… et même pathétique…

Au bout de ma rue, je remarquai en soupirant, qu'il y avait de gros camions et une grosse affiche avec inscrit ''Chantier de construction. Accès interdit.'' Je pris alors une autre rue, celle où habitait Naruto. Ce n'était pas celle que je préférais. Le genre de rue qu'on n'emprunte pas le soir quand il fait noir… Mais ce matin, le soleil brillait de mille feux, tout était beau, trop beau même, c'en était louche…

Je marchais un moment, les mains dans les poches, quand je vis les dernières personnes au monde que j'avais envie de voir. Les trois idiots qui m'avaient poussé hier, contre un casier. Encore une fois, je voulus faire demi-tour mais je fus dans leur champ de vision avant même d'avoir détourner le regard. Et puis, le lycée était par là… j'étais déjà pris dans leur filet, leur toile d'araignée… et moi j'étais un petit papillon sans défense.

- Tieeeeens ! S'exclama le plus grand des trois, en se plantant devant moi. Les gars, regardez qui va là !

- Laissez-moi passer, marmonnai-je en baissant inconsciemment la tête.

- Oh, mais il a peur le bébé, continua l'autre, celui aux cheveux noirs.

- Bon d'accord, s'excusa le premier. On est désolé pour hier, pour ta tête.

Il mit deux doigts sur mon front et me poussa ni fort ni doucement. Je poussai sa main en retenant un grognement.

- Tu nous pardonne ? Demanda-t-il en me tendant une main.

J'hésitai longuement, regardant sa main qu'il voulait que je serre. Je voulais seulement passer, moi, surtout pas faire la conversation et encore moins devenir ami avec eux… Mais leurs excuses me paraissaient sincère… ou était-ce moi qui étais encore beaucoup trop naïf ?

Quand je pris sa main, il serra tellement fort que j'en eus mal, et il éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par ses potes. Je gémis de douleur en tentant de reprendre ma main, avant qu'elle ne soit complètement bousillée, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

- Vous avez vu ça, les gars ? Qu'il est stupide ! Comme si je me rabaisserais à m'excuser à quelqu'un comme toi ! T'es pas de notre planète, tapette, retourne d'où tu viens !

Sur ce, il me poussa violemment et je ne pus me retenir : je tombai. L'un des trois gars vint par derrière m'arracher mon sac, dans lequel il y avait mon lunch, mon téléphone, mes livres et même mon argent de poche. Il le balança dans la rue, tandis que l'autre s'approcha en me regardant de haut, comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire petit insecte qu'il se fallait d'écraser. Je sentis mes yeux picoter… ma gorge brûler… Neji était partit… Il n'était pas là pour me protéger…

- Et maintenant, il va pleurer. Tss, pathétique !

Et un coup de pied dans les côtes. Je roulai sur le flanc, et me cachai le visage dans mes mains. Je voulais m'enfuir mais impossible, ses coups n'arrêtaient pas, jusqu'à ce que j'entende… mon sauveur…

- Hé ! Lâchez-le !

P.O.V Normal

Naruto avait très mal dormit. Fatigué comme jamais, il avait ouvert les yeux sur son réveil qui indiquait 8h03. Il avait bondit du lit assez vite, allant se jeter sous l'eau pour une rapide douche. Il fallait qu'il passe chez Sasuke avant l'école, et merdre, il était en retard pour de vrai cette fois ! Il se maudit lui-même d'avoir passé la soirée à écouter des films alors que son père lui avait très bien dit qu'il ne devait pas se coucher trop tard…

Une fois propre et habillé, Naruto sortit de chez lui en saluant son père. Il longea sa rue, qui était assez longue, mais alors qu'il tournait le coin habituel pour se rendre chez son ami, il vit, au loin, une bande de gars qui frappait quelqu'un déjà à terre. Puis il s'approcha, curieux. Il n'allait quand même pas rester là à rien faire alors que quelqu'un se faisait tabasser ! En approchant, il sentit son sang bouillir en lui. C'était Sasuke… par terre, c'était Sasuke !

- Hé ! Lâchez-le ! hurla-t-il avec toute la colère qui l'habitait.

Celui qui donnait sans cesse des coups de pied dans le ventre du jeune garçon, s'arrêta tout comme les deux autres qui s'avançaient vers Naruto en croisant les bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, de l'argent ? On n'en a pas, fiche le camp !

Derrière, presque inconscient, Sasuke se relevait avec toute la misère du monde pour s'enfuir mais son bourreau ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il le frappa violemment, et continua encore. Naruto serra les dents et se jeta vers l'avant pour venir en aide à son ami. Mais les deux autres, toujours devant lui, le repoussèrent.

- Hé, tu vas où là, demanda l'un d'eux.

- Lâchez-le immédiatement, les menaça le blond en bouillant de rage.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, pendant que le blond se retenait… mais pourquoi se retenait-il ? C'est tout ce qu'ils méritent, pensa-t-il en lançant sans retenu son poing sur le visage de celui qui s'était mis à rire en premier. Geste qui stoppa net l'autre. Une bagarre commença entre eux, et le troisième se joignit à ses pairs pour achever le blond. Quant à Sasuke, il gisait sur le trottoir, pas encore inconscient, mais incapable de faire quoique ce soit, même de penser. Une douleur atroce habitait tout son corps, il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir où il était…

- Ce ne serait pas toi, par hasard, l'autre PD du lycée ?

- Ouais, et je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça peut te faire ! S'énerva le blond, alors entouré.

Ça ne lui faisait pas peur, il était assez bâtit, et ayant fait des arts martiaux depuis la première année du lycée, il savait se défendre. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son petit ange, tout brisé au sol. Heureusement pour lui, les trois brutes se fatiguèrent et partirent en disant qu'ils reviendraient. Naruto saignait du nez, mais c'était tout. Quand ils furent disparus au bout de la rue, il se précipita vers Sasuke qui venait de perdre connaissance.

- Sasuke, Sasuke ? Tu m'entends ? S'écria-t-il en se penchant vers le visage inanimé du ténébreux. Parle moi j't'en pris !

Aucune réponse. Naruto le regarda, fronça les sourcils. Sasuke avait une entaille au front, d'où un mince filet de sang coulait. Une autre sur la pommette, la lèvre supérieure fendue, sans parler de son ventre et ses côtes qui devaient être ô si douloureuses… Si seulement il était passé le chercher à l'heure aussi…

Il se souvint alors de la veille, ce gentil médecin qui avait prit soin de son ami. Soudainement illuminé, il prit son ami dans ses bras, le tenant fort contre son torse, et se releva tant bien que mal pour continuer sa route jusqu'à l'école. Il se glissa dans la cours d'école vide, étant donné qu'il était passé 8h30. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas le temps pour les questions et les regards, pensa le blond. Il poussa les portes encore ouvertes avec son pied, et tenta de se remémorer le numéro du local de ce fameux médecin. Lorsque trouvé, il remercia le ciel que la porte soit ouverte, sans quoi il ne pourrait cogner.

Assis à son bureau, le médecin faillit recracher sa gorgée de café quand il vit arriver le blond avec son ange déchu dans les bras.

À Suivre… 


	6. Longue journée

Flightless Bird – Chapitre 5 – Une longue journée

P.O.V Normal

Kakashi manqua s'étouffer, en voyant le blond de la veille entrer dans son bureau avec Sasuke dans les bras, celui-ci étant couvert de blessure et inconscient. Il posa sa tasse sur son bureau en faillant la renverser, puis s'approcha du jeune homme, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pour l'amour de Dieu ? s'exclama le médecin en aidant le blond à poser le corps inanimé de Sasuke sur le matelas au fond du bureau.

Naruto le posa délicatement, ayant peur de le briser encore plus, puis prit le papier-mouchoir que Kakashi lui tendait pour son nez, et essuya le sang qui coulait jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il répondit enfin, en regardant son ami.

- C'est quand je suis sortis de chez moi, marmonna le jeune homme, noyé dans la confusion et la tristesse. Je… j'ai vu ces gars, ils étaient trois… Deux me bloquaient le passage, et l'autre frappait Sasuke, sans retenu, alors qu'il était déjà par terre…

- OK, d'accord, acquiesça Kakashi en posant une main sur l'épaule du blond. Vas en cours, te changer les idées.

- Quoi ? Mais non, je ne le laisse pas…

- Je m'occupe de lui, le rassura le médecin. C'est quoi ton nom, déjà ?

- Naruto, grogna le blond en voulant s'approcher de son ami mais Kakashi le retenait doucement.

- Naruto, tu dois aller en cours, je ne peux pas te garder ici. Je vais te signer un mot de retard, tu peux y aller l'esprit en paix, ton ami est entre de bonne main. D'accord ? Ajouta Kakashi voyant que l'adolescent ne bougeait plus.

Naruto finit par partir sans même prendre un billet de retard, les poings serrés. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute… Il bouillait, il rageait…

En s'asseyant sur sa chaise, en histoire, il ouvrit violemment son manuel à la même page que tout le monde et posa brusquement ses coudes sur son bureau pour enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

Lorsque Suigetsu, qui était assis à sa droite, le vit arriver, il le suivit jusqu'à ce que le blond soit installé, puis se pencha vers lui, l'air inquiet.

- Il est où, Sasuke ? Chuchota-t-il.

- …

Le visage enfouit et caché, le blond ne répondit plus à aucune question, ni de ses amis, ni de ses enseignants, jusqu'à trois heures, quand enfin la cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin de la journée.

De son côté, Kakashi referma la porte après que le blond soit retourné en cours. Il était débarqué sans prévenir, et il n'avait pas eut le temps de bien comprendre le tout. Il se dirigea vers le lit, où Sasuke semblait encore dans les vapes. Il s'agenouilla pour bien le regarder, comme intrigué soudainement. Des cheveux infiniment noirs… une peau qui semblait si douce, mais surtout blanche comme la neige. Cet enfant dégageait quelque chose, constata Kakashi en fronçant lentement les sourcils. Ce garçon dégageait une odeur, un aura qui… l'intriguait au plus au point, sans pour autant que le médecin sache de quoi il s'agissait. Il se contenta de soigner ses blessure, de mettre un pansement ici et là, sur le visage qui semblait fragile comme celui d'un petit oiseau, se dit Kakashi en souriant, amusé.

Un peu plus tard, vers dix heures, quand la cloche annonçant le deuxième cours retentit, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda un peu partout autour, puis se souvint de cette pièce. Il sentit aussi quelque chose sur son visage, et y posant ses doigts, il découvrit un pansement au front et un autre sur la pommette. Au contact, il réveilla la douleur et lâcha un petit « ouille »qui attira l'attention du médecin qui, assis à son bureau de dos à lui, se retourna.

- Réveillé ?

Sasuke le regarda un moment, avec de grands yeux perdus, avant de se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé dans la rue, un peu plus tôt. Il baissa la tête, une main encore sur le pansement sur sa joue.

- Hum…

- Ton ami était vraiment paniqué quand il t'a déposé ici, continua Kakashi.

- Mon ami ?

- Oui, Naruto je crois.

- Oh.

- Dis-moi, ajouta Kakashi au bout d'un long moment.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Assis, il fixait ses genoux légèrement remontés, couvert par les draps blancs du lit. Son regard, son regard était si suppliant en même temps d'être complètement noir, vide, si vide. Kakashi ne savait pas quoi penser. Ces yeux là… le troublaient tant.

Le jeune infirmier ravala sa salive, avant de se lever pour rejoindre son patient.

- Ils te font ça souvent ? Murmura-t-il.

- …

- Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît, continua-t-il doucement, levant les yeux pour chercher ceux du jeune garçon.

Celui-ci finit par relever la tête pour regarder dehors, tournant encore le dos à Kakashi.

- Ils ont commencés l'année dernière, dit-il à voix basse. Pour une raison ou un autre, ils m'ont laissé tranquille… Mais cette année ils recommencent…

- Je vois.

Sasuke se retourna alors pour regarder Kakashi qui était toujours agenouillé au sol, le menton dans le creux des coudes, sur le matelas. Celui-ci releva les yeux pour croiser ceux du jeune garçon.

- Vous savez pourquoi, chuchota-t-il.

- Pourquoi, souffla le médecin.

- Parce que je suis gay.

Après cette phrase, qui avait brûlée la gorge de Sasuke, celui-ci retourna admirer la cour vide de l'école, tandis que Kakashi s'était relevé, avait attiré sa chaise jusque là et s'était assis. Cette révélation le laissa un moment surpris, puis il réfléchit.

- Eh bien, lâcha Kakashi après un moment. Tu es courageux.

- Que… qu'est-ce que vous dites ? S'étonna Sasuke en le regardant.

- Tu es courageux, reprit Kakashi.

- Et p-pourquoi ?

Kakashi ferma les yeux, lâcha un profond soupire.

- À ton âge, je me cachais constamment, continua-t-il en parlant à voix basse.

- Vous… vous voulez dire que, balbutia Sasuke, surpris, et un peu rouge aussi.

Un sourire tendre s'étira sur le visage du médecin.

- Oui, je suis comme toi.

Pendant un instant, Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les yeux grands ouverts, il était comme perdu au beau milieu de nulle part. Il se sentit quelque part rassuré, car en entendant ces mots il savait que c'était sincère, le médecin avait sans doute vécu les mêmes choses que lui dans sa jeunesse. Mais ce sentiment de bien-être au fond de son ventre disparu bien vite, quand un mal de tête affreux se réveilla.

Il posa sa main sur son front en gémissant.

- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Kakashi l'air inquiet. Mal à la tête ?

Sasuke acquiesça en se rallongeant. Kakashi partit dans l'autre pièce, puis revint après à peine une minute avec un verre d'eau et deux pilules. Il les tendit au jeune garçon avec le verre d'eau.

- Tiens, avale ça et ça devrait passer.

Sasuke s'exécuta, puis bu l'eau au complet, releva des yeux hésitants vers le médecin qui, debout à ses côtés, gardait un œil sur lui. Au fond de lui, il se sentait bien, en sécurité. Et cet instant lui rappelait son père, qui venait toujours lui porter de quoi faire passer sa fièvre, quand il était tout petit.

Il redonna le verre vide à Kakashi puis se rallongea, fermant les yeux avec douleur. Ce souvenir soudain l'avait rendu triste, et Kakashi décida d'engager la conversation pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais l'adolescent, emmitouflé dans les couvertures, couché sur le côté, face à Kakashi, parla en premier. Les sourcils froncés légèrement, lui donnaient un air étrangement triste.

- Vous… vous avez l'air jeune, murmura-t-il. Pour être médecin, je veux dire.

- Ah ! Oui, s'esclaffa Kakashi en souriant. Eh bien, je n'ai pas encore finit mes études. On m'a offert cet emploi ici, en tant qu'infirmier. C'est comme une sorte de stage, et il y a un vrai médecin qui me suit, qui viendra inspecter mon travail au moins une fois par deux ou trois mois.

Sasuke ne dit rien, le regardait simplement. Ça le calmait, de l'écouter parler. Il se sentait apaisé, essayant d'oublier ses douleurs qui lui lacéraient le corps, sans cesse. Au bout d'un long moment, dans lequel Kakashi lui parlait de tout et de rien, celui-ci demanda au jeune garçon :

- Et toi, il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais faire après le lycée ?

- Je veux suivre les traces de mon père ! Chuchota Sasuke, ayant alors retrouvé son entrain.

Son visage s'illumina alors qu'il raconta à Kakashi ce qu'était son père : un grand homme de respect. Son père était un chercheur. Il étudiait toute forme de vie sur terre, pour trouver un remède aux maladies les plus mortelles, il donnait son corps à la science, était passionné par la nature. Peu avant de mourir, il avait créé un vaccin contre une maladie qui en avait déjà tué plus d'un. Cet exploit lui avait valu une fortune. Et cette fortune, Itachi et Sasuke en avaient hérité après la mort de leurs parents.

- Wow, s'exclama Kakashi. Ton père était un grand homme. Il est mort il y a longtemps ?

- Trois ans… dans un crash d'avion… Il était partit en Amérique pour recevoir un prix pour l'une de ses découvertes… Et il n'est jamais revenu. Ma mère était avec lui… elle non plus n'est pas revenue.

- Je suis désolé.

- J'ai encore mon frère, au moins.

- Oui, heureusement, sourit Kakashi.

Un autre long silence s'écoula, durant lequel Sasuke pensait à Itachi. Les vacances de Noël, c'était si loin… Il lui manquait tellement. Allait-il vraiment tenir sa promesse et venir le voir ? Ou allait-il être trop occupé et annulé tout à la dernière minute ? Sasuke avait si peur de ne plus le revoir, qu'Itachi se fasse une vie là-bas, en Amérique. Ou pire : que sur le chemin du retour, son avion s'écrase et qu'il ne revienne plus jamais comme ses parents…

- Kakashi, marmonna-t-il tout bas.

- Oui ? Répondit le concerné en souriant tendrement.

- Je ne suis pas si courageux que ça… chuchota-t-il en jouant avec le bout de la couverture.

- Ah bon ?

Le sourire de Kakashi s'élargit.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Continua-t-il.

- Parce que. Je ne le suis pas, c'est tout. Croyez-moi sur parole, répondit Sasuke sur un ton enfantin, comme s'il boudait.

Kakashi partit d'un rire doux, amusé et tendre.

- D'accord, je te crois, acquiesça-t-il.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit sur l'horloge en haut du bureau sur lequel Kakashi était installé. Les aiguilles affichaient 10 heures 23. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait faim… À quand remontait son dernier repas ? Hier soir ? Non, hier soir il avait fait l'amour avec Neji et après il s'était endormi. Hier au matin ? Son ventre se mit à crier, et il se sentit rougir.

- Euh… Kakashi, balbutia-t-il.

- Laisse moi deviner, continua le médecin. Tu as faim ?

Sasuke secoua la tête de haut en bas.

- D'accord.

Sur ce, Kakashi retourna dans son bureau, la pièce du fond, et revint avec son sac à lunch. Il s'installa sur le lit et l'ouvrit sous les yeux étonnés de son patient.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'écria Sasuke en se redressant également.

- Partageons, répondit simplement Kakashi avec son sourire habituel.

- Mais, ce… ce n'est pas l'heure de manger !

- Ici, on a l'avantage de manger à notre faim, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour certains pays. On ne t'apprend pas ça en cours d'histoire et de géographie ?

- O-oui mais…

- Tu as faim ?

- Oui, mais…

- Alors mange, termina le médecin en tendant un morceau de sandwich devant la bouche de l'adolescent pour le faire taire. Ouvre, dit-il ensuite en souriant si innocemment que Sasuke se vit dans l'obligation de céder.

Il ouvrit la bouche et l'infirmier mit le morceau de sandwich dans l'antre chaud, frôlant ses lèvres au passage. Il frissonna et mâcha, lentement. Après deux ou trois bouchées, le jeune garçon s'énerva et mangea lui-même, n'appréciant pas de se faire traiter comme un enfant de cinq ans. Kakashi, pour sa part, riait de plus belle. Il l'appréciait, lui, la compagnie de son patient !

Une fois la petite collation terminée, il était 10 heures 56. Dans moins de quarante-cinq minutes, ce serait midi et Sasuke se demandait si Naruto allait venir le chercher. Ou simplement le voir. Il était un peu effrayé à l'idée de marcher encore tout seul dans ses longs corridors… Cette école était si… grande…

- Vous allez manger quoi, ce midi, maintenant qu'il ne vous reste plus rien ?

- Oh, ce midi je n'aurai plus faim, crois-moi.

- Hn…

Un autre silence s'installa. Sasuke avait le ventre remplis, les joues écarlates et les yeux timides. Kakashi, quant à lui, était retourné remplir quelques papiers et contrats qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de faire. Ce n'était qu'encore le 3 septembre, avec la rentrée, le déménagement – en effet, il arrivait d'une autre ville au Japon – et tout les détails que ça impliquent, il n'avait plus de temps pour ça. Quand il eut finit tout ça, il se retourna en lâchant un bref soupire.

Sasuke était allongé sur le dos, la tête penché sur le côté, et avait les yeux fermés. Les bras pliés sur son torse, la couverture jusqu'au milieu de sa poitrine, il était si mignon…

- Tu dors ? Demanda Kakashi.

- Non, répondit l'adolescent sans ouvrir les yeux.

- …

- Je pense.

- Ah ? Et peut-on savoir à quoi ? …Ou a qui ?

Le jeune garçon s'empourpra davantage, et le visage de son amant lui vint en tête. Qu'il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour lui préparer le dîner le plus délicieux qui soit, pour qu'il soit fier de lui, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et qu'il l'embrasse jusqu'au petit matin encore une fois… Un sourire tout petit se dessina sur son visage, et il n'échappa pas à Kakashi.

- Quelqu'un.

- D'accord, fit l'infirmier, n'arrêtant pas de sourire. Et ton mal de tête ?

- Disparu.

- Bien, sourit Kakashi.

- …

- …

- …

- Dis… Comment les gens l'ont su ?

Sasuke, toujours immobile faisant mine de dormir, ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers l'infirmier, surpris.

- Su quoi ?

- Que tu étais… Hum… Gay.

Sasuke reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller bien mou et confortable, et referma les yeux, rejoignant ses mains sur sa poitrine. Il laissa quelques secondes partirent et répondit enfin.

- C'est l'année dernière, au mois de mai, commença Sasuke d'une voix toujours aussi basse et douce. Mon petit ami venait me chercher à tout les jours… et lui il le montrait… enfin, vous comprenez… Je voulais le cacher, mais finalement, je vis bien avec ça…

Kakashi l'écouta, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il se mordit les lèvres puis reprit.

- C'est ce quelqu'un à qui tu pensais ?

- Oui…

- Moi, à ton âge, je sortais avec des tas de filles. Disons que j'étais le _play-boy_ du lycée, entre parenthèse. Je voulais me prouver que j'étais comme tout le monde mais non, faut croire. C'est après être sortit avec mon premier petit ami que j'ai compris qu'on ne pouvait pas changer ce qu'on est. Je suis surpris que tu t'entendes si bien avec toi-même. À quinze ans…

- Naruto aussi.

- Quoi ?

- Naruto l'est aussi…

- Ah, vous vous soutenez l'un et l'autre si je comprends bien.

- Exact.

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui. Moi, mon meilleur ami m'a jeté quand il a apprit que j'étais ce genre de gars. Une tapette, disait-il, termina Kakashi avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

Sasuke demeura silencieux un long moment et, curieux, Kakashi s'approcha. En se penchant, il découvrit que le jeune garçon s'était paisiblement endormit. Souriant, il monta la couverture sur lui et dans son sommeil, Sasuke se tourna sur le côté, vers la fenêtre, lui tournant ainsi le dos.

Kakashi s'assura que tout allait bien, qu'il dormait à point fermé, puis retourna travailler. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et la cloche sonna enfin. Il se retourna pour voir si ça n'avait pas réveillé son patient, mais visiblement, non. Il entendit ensuite le boucan que les élèves faisaient en sortant de leurs cours. Son bureau n'était pas si loin de quelques classes de mathématiques, et du gymnase.

Sans même frapper avant d'entrer, Naruto apparu dans la pièce, son sac à dos sur une épaule.

- Alors ? S'exclama-t-il faisant sursauter Kakashi qui ne l'avait pas vu entrer.

Celui-ci s'empressa de lui faire signe de parler moins fort, puis il pointa le lit au fond de la pièce.

- Il vient tout juste de s'endormir il y a à peine 10 minutes.

- Alors il va bien ?

- Oui, sourit Kakashi. Il a toute sa tête, il peut encore marcher, il va survivre, tu peux respirer !

Le médecin s'esclaffa doucement quand il vit Naruto s'exécuter et prendre une bouffée d'air. Il s'approcha ensuite de Sasuke, doucement, qui dormait encore aussi profondément. Le blond se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front meurtri de son ami. Il caressa ses cheveux puis se retourna vers Kakashi qui l'avait regardé faire.

- C'est un peu de ma faute, marmonna-t-il, l'air coupable.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

L'adolescent vint s'appuyer sur le bureau de l'infirmier, et baissa la tête pour fixer ses pieds.

- Chaque matin, je passe chez lui pour qu'on se rende ensemble à l'école…, murmura-t-il. Aujourd'hui, j'ai été un peu en retard…

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, dit Kakashi. Tu ne dois pas te sentir comme ça.

Naruto ne dit rien, il demeura silencieux un moment. Puis, il porta sa main à son nez en gémissant. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je crois qu'ils m'ont cassé le nez.

Kakashi se mit à rire doucement avant de retourner dans la petite pièce à côté, son entrepôt, en quelque sorte, où il mettait le matériel dont il avait besoin. Il revint avec de la glace, et la posa sur le nez du blond, lui disant de garder sa main là.

- Comment ce sont passés tes cours ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Merdique, continua le blond. Je n'ai rien retenu.

- Je vois.

- Est-ce que vous allez faire disparaître ces gars de cette école ?

Kakashi mit un moment à se souvenir de quels gars il parlait. Il soupira en regardant Sasuke toujours endormi.

- Je ne peux rien faire, dit-il, je ne suis pas le directeur. Mais je peux aller lui parler, si ça peut te rassurer.

- Sasuke ne peut pas se défendre contre eux, ils sont trois, et il est tout seul… expliqua Naruto avec une lueur de tristesse et de culpabilité dans les yeux.

- Je ferai tout ce que je peux.

- …

- …

- Je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à manger à la cafète, murmura Naruto en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il se retourna avant de sortir.

- Je… je vais revenir le chercher après l'école.

- Je t'attendrai, dit Kakashi en souriant.

Naruto passa un après-midi encore pire. Il ne cessait de penser à Sasuke… Suigetsu lui demanda encore une fois, en cours de sport, où était Sasuke, pourquoi il était absent, et le blond lui expliqua tout en détail. Lorsque trois heures sonna, il se dépêcha d'aller chercher son sac à son casier et couru jusqu'au bureau du médecin. Sasuke s'était réveillé depuis un moment et avec Naruto, il rentra chez lui après avoir remercié Kakashi.

Une fois seul, Kakashi resta longtemps assis à son bureau, à regarder le vide, un peu troublé. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de la secrétaire. L'horloge affichait 15 heures 45. L'école fermait dans 15 minutes. Il avait encore le temps.

En cognant avec deux doigts sur la porte ouverte, il attendit que quelqu'un vienne. Ce fut une femme d'âge mure qui apparut.

- Ah, bonjour, dit-elle en le faisant entrer. Vous êtes le nouvel infirmier, je crois ?

- C'est exact, répondit Kakashi. Je viens pour consulter le dossier d'un élève.

- D'accord, dit-elle en s'installant à son bureau et en ouvrant le gros tiroir du classeur à sa droite. Quel est son nom ?

- Sasuke… euh, commença Kakashi avant de s'arrêter soudainement.

Son nom. C'était quoi son nom ? Il ne lui avait jamais demandé. En riant, il se massa la tête.

- Je ne connais pas son nom ! Vous pouvez quand même vérifier, j'imagine ?

- Oui, sourit la femme en se tournant pour ouvrir son ordinateur. Il ne doit pas y avoir des tonnes de Sasuke dans l'école.

- C'est un nom plutôt rare.

La secrétaire chercha un moment. Puis elle fit signe au jeune homme de contourner le bureau pour venir voir si c'était bien celui-ci.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, dit-elle. Est-ce lui ?

Kakashi se pencha et regarda la photo sur l'écran du petit ordinateur. La photo semblait vieille puisque Sasuke avait l'air plus jeune. Dix ans peut-être ? Douze ? Il sourit.

- Oui, c'est lui.

- Au fait, pourquoi voulez vous voir le dossier de ce garçon ? Vous n'êtes pourtant pas son enseignant ? Demanda-t-elle tout en cherchant dans le classeur.

- Je suis un peu inquiet, répondit Kakashi en prenant une mine plus sérieuse.

La femme fronça les sourcils, et lui demanda en quoi il était inquiet. Kakashi lui raconta alors que ce matin, en examinant les blessures que ces trois brutes lui avaient infligées, il avait découvert des bleus et des hématomes sur les avant bras et sur le torse. Or, un bleu ne met pas si peu de temps à apparaitre, alors c'était impossible que ce soit ces gars qui lui aient fait ça.

Elle lui donna alors son dossier et Kakashi la remercia en retournant à son bureau. Il le feuilleta un moment, vit que Sasuke avait des résultats vraiment très haut, qu'il était même le meilleur de sa classe. Kakashi se vit sourire, fier, sans même savoir pourquoi. Puis sur la fiche d'informations sur lui, il lu en lettres grasses « **parents décédés** » et il continua plus bas, en pensant avec tristesse à quel point ça devait être difficile pour un enfant de perdre ses parents à l'âge de douze ans.

Il nota l'adresse du jeune garçon sur un bout de papier et posa le dossier sur son bureau, avec l'intention d'aller le reporter le lendemain. Il était présentement 15 heures 57 et l'école allait fermer très bientôt. Il fourra le morceau de papier dans ses poches, réfléchissant aux étranges blessures du jeune garçon… Ça ne peut pas être tes parents, mais je suis certain qu'il y a quelqu'un qui te fait du mal, pensa Kakashi en rentrant chez lui par la suite.

P.O.V Normal

Naruto avait accompagné Sasuke jusqu'à chez lui, et comme Neji n'était pas encore rentré, il avait proposé une soirée rien qu'entre eux. Sasuke, bien qu'ayant longuement hésité, avait accepté. Naruto était donc en chemin pour aller acheter un repas dans un restaurant qui n'était pas loin. Sasuke n'avait pas voulu le suivre, étant fatigué.

Poussant la porte du petit bistro, il se dirigea vers le comptoir et commanda. Après quoi il partit s'asseoir sur une table vide près de la porte, pour attendre, et c'est là qu'il entendit une voix familière. Il se tourna et vit un peu plus loin, Neji, avec quelques amis. Ses amis de l'université, songea-t-il. Il fronça les sourcils. Il décida d'écouter discrètement en regardant le journal qu'il avait attrapé dans un raque en entrant, faisant mine de le lire.

- Sinon, fit l'un des amis du brun comme pour changer de sujet. T'as toujours rien fait avec le frangin d'Itachi ?

- Ouais, l'autre jour il a cédé. Il est tellement stupide que tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de jouer au tendre et il me tombe dans les bras. Trop facile.

Derrière son journal, Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux d'effroi. Il resta un moment sous le choque, bouche-bée. Il avait déjà des doutes sur Neji, sur sa sincérité envers Sasuke, mais cette révélation le laissait… ahuri. Malgré son envie d'aller lui casser la figure, il serra les poings et le journal se froissa. Il écouta tout de même la suite.

- Il valait la peine au moins ? Demanda l'autre ami.

- Tu rigoles ? Une vraie partie de plaisir, s'esclaffa Neji en étant bientôt imité par ses deux amis qui partirent d'un rire qui sonnait amer aux oreilles de Naruto.

Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus, son poing atterrit sur la table qui trembla sous le coup. Quelques personnes autour de lui se retournèrent et il leur fit un sourire innocent pour leur montrer que tout allait bien.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, à ce moment là, et c'était d'aller le prendre par le col, le plaquer contre un mur et lui enfoncer son poing dans l'estomac.

Quelque chose attira son attention alors qu'il allait continuer d'écouter. La femme au comptoir lui faisait signe, avec sa commande dans les bras. Naruto grogna pour lui-même et partit la chercher. Il ignora Neji et ses amis lorsqu'il passa devant eux et quitta, bouillonnant de rage et luttant pour ne pas faire demi-tour et battre à mort ce Neji.

À Suivre… 


	7. Aveugle & Amoureux

Flightless Bird – Chapitre 6 – Aveugle et amoureux

P.O.V Sasuke

Quand Naruto quitta ma maison pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger, je m'étais tout de suite diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Après quoi je m'étais longuement regardé dans la glace, me demandant ce que j'avais bien pu faire de mal pour que ces gars ne me lâchent jamais. Ce matin, ils m'avaient tellement frappé fort que je m'en étais évanoui. Ça ne pouvait pas être le fait que je sois gay, parce qu'ils ne faisaient rien à Naruto. Juste à moi. Pourquoi ?

Je restai là longtemps, cherchant inconsciemment une réponse dans mes propres yeux. Mais sachant que je n'en trouverai sans doute pas, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je me laissai tomber doucement sur mon lit, le corps encore fragile par tous ces coups que j'avais reçus ce matin. Puis, fermant les yeux, je repensai à ça. Allais-je me faire tabasser à chaque fois que je mettrai un pied dehors ? N'allais-je jamais être fort ?

Je m'endormis sur ces lourdes pensées.

P.O.V Normal

Quand Naruto arriva chez son ami, il ouvrit la porte – il avait la clé – rapidement en se lançant au premier étage. Montant les escaliers à toute vitesse, il chercha son ami.

- Sasuke ?

Il allait l'appeler une seconde fois quand il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre. Son ami était endormit sur le lit. Naruto resta la quelques secondes, puis sourit tendrement. Il s'approcha et posa une couverture sur lui, puis en embrassant son front, lui chuchota :

- Dors bien.

Il rentra ensuite chez lui, déçu en quelque sorte, de ne pas avoir pu manger avec lui, mais sur le trottoir qui longeait la même rue, il vit une voiture arriver en sens inverse et ralentir près de lui. Naruto reconnut la voiture de Neji, et ce dernier par la même occasion. Un bras appuyé sur la portière, le brun se pencha pour voir le blond.

- Hé, Uzumaki, lança-t-il.

Naruto, les poings serrés dans ses poches, l'ignora et continua sa route. Mais Neji s'arrêta sec et sortit de sa voiture au moment même où Naruto passait devant lui. Résultat, il ne put continuer sa route que l'Hyûga la lui bloquait.

- Tu arrives d'où comme ça ? Demanda le brun.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, dit le blond calmement en soutenant le regard blanc nacré de son vis-à-vis.

Pour quelque raison qui soit, Neji semblait calme. Malgré qu'il bouillât encore à l'intérieur, à cause de cette conversation qu'il avait surpris plus tôt au restaurant, Naruto ne tenta pas de le mettre en colère, juste d'attendre qu'il dise ce qu'il voulait de lui. Mais comme rien ne venait, le blond s'impatienta et releva la tête vers Neji qui le fixait, les lèvres plissés et les sourcils froncés.

- Je peux passer, maintenant ? Lâcha-t-il, un peu brusquement malgré lui.

- Tu étais chez moi il y a quelques minutes. Ne le nie pas.

- Erreur, fit Naruto. J'étais chez Sasuke. Cette maison est à lui et pas à toi, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je te demanderai la permission pour aller lui rendre visite.

Neji sourit, un petit sourire sournois. Naruto luttait durement pour ne pas le pousser. Durement. Il rageait… Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Pour l'instant, il rouvrit les yeux quand Neji posa un doigt sur son torse, et rapprocha son visage.

- Écoute moi bien, Uzumaki, dit-il tout bas en encra ses yeux dans ceux du blond. Si je te revois rôder de près ou de loin autour de Sasuke, je te tue.

- Ça a le mérite d'être clair au moins, s'amusa le blond en le défiant du regard.

- J'adore ça quand on se comprend, sourit Neji à son tour avant de remonter dans sa voiture. Et de toute façon, quoique tu décides de faire, Sasuke me choisira alors ne perds pas ton temps.

Naruto le regarda s'éloigner sur la rue, puis au loin, le vit garer sa voiture devant la maison de Sasuke. Il avait bien peur que ce soit vrai : Sasuke ne le choisirait probablement pas, si on lui imposait ce choix.

P.O.V Normal

Nonchalamment accoudé sur le comptoir de la salle à manger, Naruto pensait à tout plein de chose. Le menton dans la paume, il fixait le frigo devant lui, les yeux dans le vague. Quatre jours seulement que l'année scolaire était commencé et déjà, Sasuke se prenait des coups, et encore des coups. Naruto était conscient qu'il ne serait probablement pas à ses côtés chaque minute de chaque journée pour le protéger, et c'était ce qui l'inquiétait. Mais bon, disons que ce que lui avait dit le nouveau médecin le rassurait un peu. Ces brutes ne seraient peut-être bientôt plus dans le décor et à cette idée, le blond en oubliait son autre préoccupation. « _Il est tellement stupide que tout ce que j'ai eu à faire c'est de jouer au tendre et il me tombe dans les bras. Trop facile._ » Il était dégoûté par ces paroles, et depuis longtemps, il savait que Neji était ce genre de gars. Mais par respect pour son meilleur ami, qui lui était tombé amoureux fou dès la première seconde, il avait fait des efforts pour lui trouver au moins quelques qualités. _C'est pas que j'ai pas essayé_, pensa le blond.

Repensant à son ami, Naruto se détendit et ferma les yeux. Sa colère envers Neji se dissipa un peu mais ne disparut quand même pas. Sasuke n'était pas stupide, loin de là. Il était juste aveuglé, amoureux, naïf. Le blond inspira profondément, puis relâcha le tout en un soupire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer, ce petit ange aux cheveux d'ébènes.

En effet, Naruto était amoureux de lui, et ce, depuis quelques années déjà. Ayant été amis depuis le jardin d'enfant, il connaissait Sasuke mieux que personne d'autre – à part peut-être son grand frère – et il l'aimait, pour ce qu'il l'était, et pas dans l'unique but de le mettre dans son lit, comme ce Neji. Il l'aimait, rien de plus sincère. _Pitié, faites que ce con de Neji ait mentit pour se montrer devant ses deux imbéciles qui lui servent d'amis… Sasuke dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas offert à lui aussi facilement… _

Naruto fut interrompit dans ses pensées quand le bruit d'une porte coulissante retentit. Il regarda l'heure sur la petite horloge au dessus du poêle. 17h59. Ça devait être son père.

- Papa, c'est toi ?

Un homme blond dans la quarantaine entra, avec les mêmes yeux bleus que ceux de son fils, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Il fit un signe de main et posa son sac à lunch sur le comptoir en réprimant un long soupir.

- Ça fait du bien d'être rentré à la maison ! S'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur le frigo pour se prendre quelque chose à manger.

- T'as encore eu une grosse journée, dis donc ?

Le père s'installa devant son fils et commença à manger son bento, celui qu'il s'était préparé justement parce qu'il savait qu'en rentrant, il crèverait de faim. Son fils le regardait sans grande attention, toujours mollement avachi sur le comptoir.

- Comment s'est passé ta journée à l'école ?

Le blond demeura silencieux. Le regard maintenant rivé au sol, il n'entendait plus son père. Il pensait à celui qui faisait battre son cœur maladroitement contre les parois de sa poitrine. Ce qui faisait le plus mal, ce n'était pas de savoir que cet amour n'était pas réciproque, mais de savoir que Sasuke se faisait manipuler par un homme qu'il aimait trop pour se rendre compte de quoique ce soit.

- Naruto ? Insista Minato en se penchant pour chercher le regard de son fils.

- Quoi ? Grogna le jeune blond.

Il se redressa et s'étira en baillant. Soudainement, il était fatigué, et son père le remarqua. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

- T'es sur que tout va bien ?

- Ouais, ouais, marmonna le concerné.

Il tenta ensuite de s'éclipser mais son père posa ses mains sur le comptoir juste au moment où l'adolescent se levait pour partir.

- Je ne suis pas ton père pour rien, dit-il en regardant son fils dans les yeux. Je vois bien que quelque chose te trotte dans la tête. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Naruto le regarda un moment, puis soupira, se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Il reposa ses coudes avec brusquerie et leva la tête vers son père. Un moment s'écoula ainsi, Minato attendait patiemment. Naruto se dit que c'était son père après tout, qu'il pouvait lui avouer ses craintes… Et il savait pour cette bande de gars qui les brutalisait, Sasuke et lui.

- Ils ont recommencés, papa.

Tout de suite, Minato s'affola, prenant son fils par ses épaules.

- Quoi ? Ils t'ont fait quelque chose ? Je vais appeler à l'école sur-le-champ !

Naruto retint son père par le bras alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers le téléphone. Il avait le don de s'inquiéter pour rien, parfois, celui-là.

- J'ai seulement reçu un coup sur le nez, rien de grave, marmotta le blond en se frottant le nez sous le regard confus de son père.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

Le blond soupira, repassant le tout dans sa tête encore une fois.

- J'étais en retard ce matin, et comme tu le sais, je passe toujours prendre Sasuke avant d'aller à l'école. Et en chemin vers chez lui, je les ai vu… Ils étaient trois sur lui, expliqua le blond en fronçant douloureusement les sourcils, repensant à Sasuke ce matin, qui, par terre, recevait des coups et encore des coups sans pouvoir se défendre.

Naruto se tut enfin, et son père mit un moment à répondre. Au bout d'une minute, Minato poussa un grognement.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse faire ça à quelqu'un, ce n'est pas humain !

Il se calma, voyant dans le regard de son fils que ça n'était pas la peine de s'apitoyer sur leur sort. Il lâcha un soupire triste, et Naruto baissa la tête.

- Comment va Sasuke ? Il n'est pas trop amoché ?

- Heureusement que je sois arrivé, sinon ils auraient bien pu finir par le tuer. M'enfin… Je me suis pris un coup de poing au visage et peut-être un dans le ventre, je ne me souviens plus trop, et après ils sont partis. J'ai emmené Sasuke à l'infirmerie de l'école. Nous étions à peine à un coin de rue de là. Il n'est pas trop amoché, ça va, il tient debout. Papa, continua Naruto tristement, ce n'est pas… tout.

- Ah ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le blond se remémora la voix de Neji… qui disait cette phrase horrible, ces mots affreux… « _Il est tellement stupide que tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de jouer au tendre et il me tombe dans les bras. Trop facile._ »

Comment pouvait-on prétendre aimer quelqu'un en parlant ainsi ? Mais non, Neji n'aimait pas Sasuke, et ne l'avait jamais aimé. Seulement, Sasuke ne s'en rendait pas compte, amoureux par-dessus la tête comme il l'était.

Naruto raconta à son père cette conversation qu'il avait surpris au restaurant, une heure plus tôt. Minato l'écouta attentivement, fronçant les sourcils.

- Il a vraiment dit ça ? Demanda-t-il en murmurant, d'une voix sérieuse et grave.

Naruto acquiesça lentement, tristement, mais avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

Minato connaissait bien Sasuke lui aussi, ayant été jadis le meilleur ami de son père, et ce que lui dit Naruto le choquait au plus haut point pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il considérait Sasuke comme son propre fils étant donné qu'il était si proche de Naruto. Il lui avait même proposé de venir s'installer avec Naruto et lui, lorsque ses parents furent tués, avec Itachi bien sûr, mais Sasuke avait gentiment refusé en disant que ça irait, que tout allait bien. Les deux frères étaient en deuil, et Minato, tout comme Naruto, les avait laissés tranquille un long moment.

Puis, alors que tout commençait à refleurir, alors que les frères orphelins retrouvaient un peu de couleur, et de goût à la vie, un ami d'Itachi s'était montré dans le décor : Neji. Minato s'en rappelait parce qu'il était allé chercher Naruto un soir, et Itachi l'avait invité à rester boire un café, tant qu'à être là. C'était durant cette soirée que Neji avait fait son apparition pour la première fois. Itachi l'avait invité et l'Hyûga s'était joint à eux. Sasuke était tombé amoureux dès cet instant.

- Papa, reprit Naruto en se redressant, fixant toujours la table cependant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Neji… Je ne l'apprécie déjà pas, et maintenant j'en ai le cœur net : il se sert de Sasuke pour coucher. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

Minato se mordit les lèvres en s'attirant une chaise. Il s'assit aux côtés de son fils.

- C'est vrai que Sasuke ne voit rien du tout, et c'est tout à fait normal…, murmura-t-il, réfléchissant.

Naruto attendit une réponse de la part de son père.

- En même temps, tu ne peux rien faire, Sasuke ne t'écoutera pas.

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur…

- Ce que tu peux faire, par contre, c'est de « mener ta petite enquête », continua Minato en mettant entre parenthèse son idée.

Naruto le regarda, surpris.

- Tu veux que je les espionnes ? S'étonna-t-il en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, répondit son père. Mais à mon avis, Sasuke ne verra jamais que Neji est ce genre de gars. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Naruto ne dit rien, regarda son père, connaissant déjà la réponse. Minato sourit.

- Parce qu'il l'aime.

Le ton doux que prit son père le fit rire, et Naruto lui donna une tape fraternelle sur son épaule.

- Depuis quand tu t'y connais en amour, toi ?

- Oh mais tu serais surpris, se défendit Minato. J'ai quand même passé 10 ans de ma vie, marié avec ta mère ! Et je ne voyais que le bien en elle.

Naruto baissa la tête un moment, la mine triste.

- C'est normal, elle _était_ le bien incarné, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Minato perdit lentement son sourire, voyant le regard de sn fils qui se voila de tristesse avant qu'il ne baisse la tête. Il se maudit intérieurement, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas dû parler de Kushina, morte alors que Naruto était encore petit. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et Minato, avant de se mettre à la préparation du repas, se pencha vers son fils.

- Toi aussi, tu devrais savoir comment c'est d'aimer. Protège-le sans lui mettre de pression. Et n'oublis pas de mener ta petite enquête sur ce Neji.

Sur ce, Minato quitta la cuisine pour aller chercher ses paquets qu'il avait oublié dans sa voiture. Naruto grogna contre lui-même en remontant à sa chambre. Arrivé, il se laissa choir sur son lit, croisant les mains derrière sa tête. Il fixa le plafond un long moment, repensant à son petit ange.

Puis, il se redressa brusquement. Un détail venait de cliquer dans sa tête, alors qu'il repassait sa conversation avec son père et qu'il se répétait les mots que ce dernier avait dits.

- Attend une petite minute, marmonna Naruto pour lui-même. Comment est-ce qu'il sait que j'suis amoureux de lui ?

À la cuisine, Minato partit d'un rire doux, amusé.


	8. Surprises

Flightless Bird – Chapitre 7 – Surprises

P.O.V Normal

Il faisait nuit noire quand Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus dense à part quelques rayons de lumières de lune qui s'infiltraient par les minces ouvertures du rideau. C'était un claquement de porte qui l'avait tiré de son profond sommeil, et lentement, il se redressa, se souvint qu'il s'était assoupi en rentrant de l'école avec Naruto, et que c'était sans doute ce dernier qui l'avait mis sous les couvertures.

Le jeune garçon sortit ses jambes pour s'asseoir au bord du lit et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il sentait comme une présence dans la maison et des bruits de pas accompagnaient cette impression.

- Neji ? Appela-t-il d'une voix endormie et rouillée.

Aucune réponse. Il se dit que sa voix était sans doute trop faible pour que Neji l'ait entendu, et c'était s'il était là, aussi. Il posa donc ses pieds nus au sol – Naruto lui avait sans doute ôté ses chaussures également – et partit à la recherche de son amant.

Déambulant dans les couloirs de sa maison, il arriva enfin à l'escalier, qu'il faillit se prendre en pleine figure. Il se retrouva bien vite au salon, et il dû plisser les yeux, dans le noir, pour voir qu'il n'y avait personne. Une lueur au coin de son œil attira son attention et il vit, avec un petit sourire rassuré, qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la cuisine.

Il s'y rendit donc, impatient de le retrouver, et se surprit à le voir à table en train de manger.

- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-il, confus, en cherchant l'horloge.

Mais Neji lui répondit avant qu'il n'ait trouvé.

- Presque 1 heure du matin, dit-il tout bas tout en mangeant une soupe qui semblait bouillante de par la fumée qui montait jusqu'au plafond.

- Ce… c'est une heure bizarre pour manger, murmura Sasuke en s'approchant et en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Tu t'étais endormi alors je me suis fais chauffé quelque chose.

- Désolé…, bégaya Sasuke, surpris par cette voix froide et brusque.

Il baissa la tête pour cacher ses yeux déçus. Oui, il était déçu. Neji avait disparu très tôt ce matin, le laissant tout seul toute une journée, et maintenant il le retrouvait enfin, mais avec l'impression de lui tomber sur le système. Sasuke aurait voulu qu'il vienne l'enlacer et l'embrasser, ou même le regarder, mais Neji fixait sa soupe qu'il mangeait avec empressement, et il semblait de mauvaise humeur.

Il finit par relever la tête, ravalant cette sensation de déranger.

- Neji, demanda-t-il, d'une voix un peu plus contrôlée.

- Quoi, lâcha le concerné sans se retourner.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? On… on aurait pu passer toute une soirée ensemble.

- J'étais très occupé, Sasuke.

- Tu es toujours occupé, marmotta Sasuke pour lui-même en regardant ailleurs, encore une fois déçu par cette réponse.

C'était peut-être vrai, mais ces derniers temps, Neji était _toujours_ occupé. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on s'arrange pour laisser de côté ses occupations, ne serait-ce que pour une soirée, non ? Une tristesse passagère traversa son corps et durant un petit moment, il sentit ses yeux picoter.

Quand il eut terminé, Neji se leva et déposa son bol dans l'évier. Il passa devant Sasuke et se pencha pour lui donner un bref baiser sur la bouche, un baiser qu'il n'approfondit même pas.

- Ne m'en veux pas mon ange, demain je serais tout à toi, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Mais… j'ai école demain, fit Sasuke en regardant Neji se diriger vers l'escalier.

Celui-ci se tourna avant de monter. Une main sur la rampe, il lança un faux sourire à Sasuke.

- Tu peux bien sécher pour une fois, tes résultats te le permettent, non ? Et puis demain c'est vendredi. Viens avec moi au boulot, je te présenterai à mes amis.

- Tu n'as pas de cours ? S'étonna Sasuke.

- Non. Demain je travaille.

- D'accord ! Je… je te suis !

Neji monta ensuite se coucher en laissant Sasuke sur un traditionnel « bonne nuit ». Celui-ci se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, posant ses coudes sur la table, le regard perdu dans le vague. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Si Neji voulait lui présenter ses amis, c'était pour montrer qu'il était fier de sortir avec lui. Ça voulait dire aussi que, même s'il était toujours occupé, il l'aimait…

Après un long moment dans lequel il flottait sur son petit nuage, le jeune homme monta se coucher à son tour, se blottissant tout contre le torse de Neji qui lui dormait à point fermé.

_Je t'aime_, pensa-t-il avant de rejoindre son amant au pays des songes.

P.O.V Sasuke 

- Sasuke, réveilles-toi.

J'ouvris les yeux sur la faible lumière de l'aurore, qui tenait la pièce dans une clarté douce et rassurante. Un petit sourire se vit naître sur mes lèvres quand je reconnus la voix qui m'eut tiré de mes rêves. J'ouvris les yeux plus grands et me redressai. Neji était debout devant ma commode et je remarquai qu'il avait déjà déposé un tee-shirt sur mon lit.

- Bon matin, marmonnai-je en baillant, réalisant qu'il devait être 6h00 du matin ou sinon plus tôt, et que j'avais dormis seulement 5 heures.

Il me rendit la pareille en se retournant, après avoir fermé mon tiroir, et il déposa sur mon lit un pantalon sport noir près du tee-shirt qui s'y trouvait déjà.

- Habilles-toi, on part dans 10 minutes, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Surpris, je l'appelai avant qu'il ne soit sortit de la chambre.

- Neji !

- Hm ? Fit-il en se retournant.

- Il… il n'est pas un peu tôt pour… ?

Il soupira et m'interrompit brusquement. Je me tus sur le champ, confus, mais aussi désireux de savoir ce que j'avais fais pour que, depuis hier, il me semblait fâché ou agacé à chaque fois que je parlais.

- Je travaille à l'autre bout de la ville, alors oui, on part déjà. Maintenant habilles-toi, Sasuke.

J'étouffai un grognement alors qu'il tourna les talons. Je me levai enfin, remarquant que j'avais les mêmes vêtements depuis hier au matin. Je me déshabillai et enfilai les vêtements qu'il m'avait gentiment sortis. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Il était parfois tellement violent, mais d'autre fois si attentionné et doux… Je ne savais plus rien…

Quand je descendis, je le vis appuyé sur la porte d'entrée, ses clés en main. Il m'attendait visiblement et lorsqu'il me vit en haut de l'escalier, il esquissa un sourire séduisant qui me fit rougir, et sourire moi aussi. Je descendis rapidement les dernières marches et me jetai dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa rapidement et nous sortîmes ensuite.

- La route va être longue ? Demandai-je une fois assis à l'avant de sa voiture.

- Peut-être, répondit-il sans me regarder, démarrant le moteur. Tout dépendra du trafique.

Je m'installai plus confortablement sur mon siège, et y posai ma tête. Encore fatigué de n'avoir dormis que très peu cette nuit, je m'assoupis, avec cette agréable sensation d'être avec celui que j'aimais, tout près de moi…

P.O.V Naruto

J'avais très, très mal dormis cette nuit. Entre mes pensées tournées vers Sasuke, et un mal de tête horrible, je m'étais réveillé souvent, me retournant dans tous les sens. Je repassais cette conversation avec mon père et encore une fois, ce matin, j'avais ouvert les yeux avec dix minutes de retard. Bien sûr, je m'étais affolé, ayant peur que Sasuke soit déjà partit et qu'il se soit encore fait attaqué par ces brutes.

Mais quand j'arrivai devant chez lui, tout essoufflé, je vis avec soulagement que la voiture de Neji n'était pas là. Je sonnai plusieurs fois mais comme il n'y avait pas de réponse, je recommençai jusqu'à ce que je décide d'entrer voir s'il dormait encore.

Je montai les marches en l'appelant, mais encore une fois, et je m'inquiétais sérieusement, personne ne répondit. Quelle fut ma surprise quand, mettant un pied dans sa chambre, je vis qu'il n'était pas là. Quelques vêtements traînaient au sol, les couvertures étaient défaites. Pas de doutes, il avait bien dormit ici. Alors il était déjà partit pour l'école ? Merde !

Je me dépêchai pour sortir et courrai jusqu'à l'école, priant pour qu'il soit déjà là, sain et sauf. Lorsque je passai les grilles du lycée, Suigetsu et Kiba se jetèrent sur moi.

- Salut, Naruto, me dirent-ils presqu'en même temps.

Je les regardai.

- Où est Sasuke ?

Ils affichèrent une expression confuse et surprise à la fois, et après s'être dévisagés, Kiba prit la parole.

- Bah, je croyais qu'il était avec toi.

- Vous arrivez toujours ensembles, alors tu vois, marmonna Suigetsu ensuite.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, et avançai vers l'entrée de l'école en gémissant contre moi-même. Mes amis me suivirent, et me rattrapèrent à mon casier.

- Y a un problème ? Demanda Suigetsu en s'appuyant sur le casier voisin.

- T'es tout pâle, mec, continua Kiba qui s'appuya de l'autre côté.

Je me défis de mon sac et le rangea. Je pris mes cahiers et verrouillai mon cadenas. Je me tournai vers eux.

- Il n'y avait personne chez lui ce matin, murmurai-je.

- C'est bizarre, fit Kiba alors que nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre premier cours. En plus, hier il n'était pas là non plus.

- Hier il était à l'infirmerie toute la journée.

- Ah ? Pourquoi ? S'enquit Suigetsu.

Nous arrivâmes dans le cours de mathématique et je vis que le professeur, un certain Asuma, adepte de la cigarette, y était déjà. Il notait les premières notions sur le tableau, pendant que sa classe se remplissait lentement. J'étalai mes cahiers sur mon pupitre et sortit quelques crayons et stylos de mon étui.

- Il… s'est fait agressé par des gars, marmonnai-je en frottant mon nez.

Je me tournai vers Kiba, et immédiatement, son visage se durcit. Il était en colère, alors que de l'autre côté, Suigetsu méditait en fixant son pupitre d'un regard absent.

- Qui ? Grogna Kiba.

- Ceux de l'année passée, tu te souviens ? Ils s'en prenaient à Sasuke parce qu'il est plus petit que moi, expliquai-je. Ils avaient arrêtés pendant un moment, mais apparemment, ils ont prit un malin plaisir à recommencer.

Kiba abattit son poing sur le pupitre et Asuma se retourna vivement, ainsi que quelques élèves autour. Il s'excusa puis lorsque l'attention ne fut plus braquée sur nous, il se pencha vers moi pour chuchoter :

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait, exactement ?

Je vis que Suigetsu nous écoutait et je fermai les yeux, tentant de repousser l'image de Sasuke, tout brisé et couvert de blessures, hier. Je secouai la tête et repris.

- Ils l'ont frappé… jusqu'à l'évanouissement… Heureusement que j'étais là sinon ils auraient bien pu le tuer.

- Ils sont morts, affirma Kiba en se redressant et je vis à quel point il était déterminé.

La cloche retentit et je lui lançai un dernier regard, avant que le cours ne débute. Mais moi, je n'en avais que faire des mathématiques, ce matin. Je ne pensais qu'à Sasuke. Où était-il ?

P.O.V Sasuke

Me tenant par la main, Neji me traînait derrière lui, dans les couloirs de cet édifice. Les murs étaient gris et les gens étaient habillés très classe. Les hommes portaient des habits noirs chiques et les femmes étaient en jupes et portaient un chignon serrés. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait ici, comme travail, ni pourquoi, contrairement aux autres, il était habillé aussi décontracté. Quant à moi, je ne me sentais pas à ma place, avec mon pantalon de sport et mon tee-shirt blanc.

Après avoir traversés les bureaux, nous arrivâmes dans un petit local où il n'y avait que trois personnes. Trois gars, qui se levèrent et cessèrent de discuter quand ils nous virent arriver.

- Tiens, le frangin d'Itachi, lança l'un d'eux.

Je fronçai les sourcils puis, me rendant compte que son visage m'était familier, un sourire énorme se dessina sur mon visage.

- Toi ? M'exclamai-je.


	9. Vengeance & Rivalité

Flightless Bird – Chapitre 8 – Vengeance et rivalité

P.O.V Naruto

Quand les deux cours du matin furent terminés, je me dirigeai, sans même passer aux casiers pour déposer mes choses, à l'infirmerie. En cours de français, je m'étais dis que peut-être Sasuke était là. Qui sait ? Ses blessures lui faisaient encore mal et il avait décidé d'aller se reposer un peu. Même si ça me semblait anodin. Sasuke n'était pas du genre à prendre soin de lui-même. Quand il a mal, il ne le dit à personne, il souffre en silence… Mais bon, ça ne coutait rien d'aller jeter un coup d'œil.

Kiba et Suigetsu ne m'avaient pas suivis, ils étaient partis à la cafète et je les avais laissés filer, leur disant que j'irais les rejoindre – j'entendais leurs estomacs crier depuis au moins une heure.

Arrivé devant la porte du local, je frappai, et on vint m'ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard.

- Ah, tiens bonjour Naruto, me dit Kakashi gentiment en me faisant entrer.

Je m'exécutai et profondément déçu, je vis que le lit était vide. Sasuke n'était pas là.

Kakashi, après avoir refermé la porte, se tourna vers moi, l'air songeur.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je soupirai.

- Je ne sais pas où est Sasuke, déclarai-je en le regardant.

- Il n'était pas à ses cours ?

- Non.

- Je lui ai recommandé de se reposer chez lui quelques jours, c'est normal.

- Je suis passé chez lui ce matin, et il n'y était pas.

- Ah bon ?

Je baissai la tête. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Ça n'était pas son genre de disparaître, et pourtant.

- J'avais pensé le retrouver ici, marmonnai-je.

Kakashi ne dit rien, l'air confus. Il semblait penser ou réfléchir à un truc et je ne savais pas quoi.

- Vous… vous êtes là ? Demandai-je en passant une main devant son visage.

Il se retourna vers moi après avoir légèrement sursauté.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il. Je… réfléchissais.

- J'ai cru remarquer.

Je laissai un moment s'écouler et Kakashi contourna son bureau pour s'y installer. Il chercha des papiers et finit par les trouver. Il me fit signe d'approcher j'obéis.

- C'est le dossier de ton ami, m'informa-t-il. Je suis allé le chercher hier parce que je m'inquiète.

- Vous vous inquiétez ? Répétai-je.

- Oui.

Je levai un sourcil et devant mon incompréhension totale, il expliqua en long et en large ce que je ne pigeai pas.

- Hier, quand tu as emmené Sasuke ici, il avait quelques égratignures causées par les trois brutes, ceux dont tu m'as parlé.

J'acquiesçai et il continua.

- Mais il y avait également, sur ses bras, des hématomes et des bleus. Or, ce genre de couleur n'apparait pas aussi rapidement sur le corps. Ça prend plus de temps, quelques jours après avoir reçus les coups, même. Je me suis demandé si ça n'était pas quelqu'un de son entourage qui lui infligeait ces blessures. Tu sais, les parents qui maltraitent leurs enfants, ça se voit souvent. Mais ses parents sont décédés. Ce qui me laisse un peu perplexe…

Je demeurai silencieux après cette révélation. Je me laissai glisser à genoux pour être à la hauteur du médecin et mon regard se perdit quelque part sur la surface de son bureau. Durant une minute ou deux, je ne disais rien. Je ne savais ni quoi en penser, ni pourquoi la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut ce prénom : Neji.

- Je… je ne sais pas, bredouillai-je.

- Naruto ? Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Kakashi en se penchant vers moi.

Je fermai les yeux. « _Il est tellement stupide…_ » Je ne sus pas pourquoi, au souvenir de cette phrase dans ma tête, je revis Sasuke, recroquevillé par terre, les bras devant le visage pour tenter de se protéger des coups qu'on lui assénait sans retenu. Neji était capable d'autant de violence, je n'en doutais pas. Mais ça me dépassait et quelque chose en moi me choquait de penser qu'il avait assez de culot pour faire ça.

Je secouai la tête et me relevai.

- Oui, je vais bien.

- Tu ne saurais pas par hasard, d'où proviendraient ces marques sur son corps ?

Après une longue réflexion, je répondis par la négative et partis rejoindre mes amis.

Cette après-midi, j'avais sport. Je me rendis donc au vestiaire avec Kiba et Suigetsu qui, tous les deux me suivaient partout. Je me changeai en vitesse et rejoignit le gymnase, où le reste des élèves de notre classe. C'était le premier cours de sport de l'année alors je ne savais pas encore qui était les autres élèves de mon groupe. Le prof était – encore une fois cette année – un certain Gai. Mais bon, il était le seul prof de sport de toute l'école alors on avait l'habitude de le voir à chaque début d'année.

Je m'assis sur le banc et attendis que le reste des élèves arrivent. Gai-senseï se tenait debout pas très loin de moi, et semblait écrire quelque chose sur sa liste d'élèves. En tournant la tête vers les deux portes du gymnase, je vis entrer Kiba et Suigetsu. Ce dernier tirait encore sur ses chaussures pour les attacher tout en marchant du mieux qu'il pouvait, suivant Kiba en trébuchant. Je souris.

- Une raison d'être aussi pressé ? Lançai-je, amusé.

- Tu ne nous as même pas attendus, répondis Suigetsu en se laissant péniblement tombé à mes côtés.

Kiba s'installa de l'autre côté, et je vis qu'il était encore en colère. Suigetsu se plaignait encore quand les gens commençaient à arriver. Tous en tenus de sport. Quand trois garçons à l'allure familière arrivèrent, je fronçai les sourcils. C'était eux ! La bande de brute qui avait violenté Sasuke hier !

Je tentai de rester calme et de ne pas me lever pour leur refaire le portrait, et après quelques minutes, la cloche retentit alors. Le cours débuta ainsi que le long discours du prof. Tous ces mots pour ne dire qu'une chose. Sa folie de jeunesse ou un truc du genre, cet homme là était vraiment bizarre dans son genre…

La première période de l'année était toujours la même : libre. Le prof nous permit donc de sortir dehors, vu qu'il faisait encore chaud et beau au mois de septembre. Encore et toujours accompagné par Kiba et Suigetsu, je sortis dehors en amenant un bâton de hockey. Mes amis amenèrent le leur. Le terrain de basket était parfait alors, avec quelques gars que nous connaissions vaguement, nous amenâmes l'équipement pour les deux gardiens.

Alors que j'aidais Suigetsu à mettre les jambières – il était toujours le gardien, à chaque fois qu'on jouait – je vis arriver les trois brutes. Agenouillé sur l'asphalte brûlant des rayons du soleil, je me relevai lentement, les fixant d'un œil bourré de haine. Suigetsu me remercia pour avoir bouclé le cordon de ses jambières et le velcro de son plastron, et attrapant son casque, son bâton, il se plaça devant le filet. Kiba, qui était ne train de discuter avec quelques autres joueurs, se dirigea vers moi.

- Naruto, dit-il en me secouant par l'épaule. On se demande comment on va définir les équipes.

Je ne l'entendis même pas parler, je les regardais se prendre un bâton parmi ceux qui traînaient au sol.

- Naruto ? S'impatienta-t-il en détachant les syllabes de mon nom.

- C'est eux, murmurai-je.

- Quoi ?

Il mit un moment à se souvenir du « _eux »_. Et quand il vit mon regard fixé sur ces trois mecs qui s'étaient permis de se joindre à nous, il comprit.

Il jeta violement son bâton au sol et traversa le terrain en marchant très vite. Je m'élançai à sa poursuite. Si je le laissais faire, Kiba pourrait très bien les assassiner aujourd'hui.

- Hé, vous trois, s'écria-t-il d'une voix forte et pleine de colère.

Les trois en questions – je ne me souvenais pas de leurs prénoms, me rappelais seulement les avoir croisés dans l'école une ou deux fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, l'an passé – se tournèrent vers Kiba en souriant d'une malignement. Tout ce que je savais d'eux, c'était qu'ils étaient trois frères. Triplés.

- Fichez le camp d'ici, cracha Kiba en se plantant droit devant eux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, mec, on n'a à peine commencée la partie, s'exclama le premier.

Je savais que Kiba se retenait de ne pas leur sauter à la gorge. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Le visage de Sasuke me revenait sans cesse en tête. Sa peau si blanche couverte d'égratignures causées par ces trois monstres me hantait. Mais je chassais bien vite ces images et le fait qu'il avait étrangement disparu par la même occasion. Je ramenais mon attention sur la scène que j'avais sous les yeux. Quelques élèves s'étaient approchés, faisant mine d'attendre le début de la partie, leur bâton en main. Kiba était comme le leader des sports. À chaque fois qu'on jouait à tel ou tel sport – et ce depuis la première année du lycée – tout le monde se fiait à Kiba, allait le voir lui pour un conseil ou un signe de départ. Mais moi je savais qu'ils nous avaient entourés pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Je ne veux pas vous voir, dégagez !

- Donne-nous encore des ordres pour voir, petit con ! S'enquit le deuxième, le plus grand des trois – il était réellement géant ce mec – en faisant un pas brusque vers Kiba et en levant le poing.

Son frère l'arrêta alors que l'autre, celui qui, jusqu'ici, n'avait pas encore dit un mot, s'avança.

- Ça va mon ami, Habiki se met en colère facilement, dit-il en pointant le géant. Moi j'suis Takeshi et lui c'est Masaru. C'est quoi le problème ? demanda-t-il plus calmement en un semblant de sourire sympathique.

- Le problème ? Répéta Kiba en imitant le sourire faux de son vis-à-vis et je vis dans un regard qu'il en avait marre de faire semblant. Je vais vous le dire c'est quoi le problème. Il parait que vous aimez vous en prendre au plus faible que vous ? Ça c'est ce que j'appelle être un petit con. Pire : un verre de terre et sachez que j'suis encore généreux dans mes insultes. Débarrassez le plancher, termina-t-il.

Il se retourna et j'en fis de même pour qu'enfin on puisse commencer la partie, mais Takeshi empoigna l'épaule de Kiba et le retourna vivement. Mauvaise idée. Mon ami se défit de son étreinte et vint pour se jeter sur lui, mais je l'arrêtai.

- Arrêtes, Kiba, ça ne sert à rien, dis-je en l'obligeant à reculer.

Takeshi me regarda et les deux autres derrière lui s'esclaffèrent doucement, moqueurs.

- Tiens, si c'est pas notre tapette, lança le géant, Habiki.

Kiba se débattit mais je le tenais fermement par les poignets derrière son dos. J'étais habitué de me faire traiter de tapette mais Kiba avait encore un peu de mal à se contrôler, quand on s'en prenait à moi ou à Sasuke.

- On ne règle pas la violence par la violence, continuai-je en répétant les mots exactes de Sasuke.

- C'est vrai ça, Kiba, enchaîna Suigetsu qui s'était approché. Une partie de hockey, ça te défoulera. T'en dis quoi ?

Je sentis Kiba se calmer et je le lâchai. Il fixait encore nos ennemis d'un regard dangereusement mauvais. Si on jouait au hockey et qu'ils étaient nos adversaires… il y allait avoir… de l'action. Finalement, ça me tentait.

- Bon d'accord, soupira Kiba. Moi, Naruto et Saï contre vous trois. Une partie de dix, avec placages.

Le prof était plus loin sur le terrain de soccer. Je me dis que si ça pouvait empêcher Kiba de les tuer, alors va pour une partie de hockey avec placage même si c'était strictement interdit dans le cadre du cours. Mais je m'en fichais. J'espérais seulement ne pas me faire ramasser par Habiki. Avec sa taille je me retrouverais bien à l'hôpital pour tout le reste du week-end.

Suigetsu partit se réinstaller devant son filet, alors que le gardien de but de l'autre équipe en faisait de même, un certain Juugo. Saï, un des amis de Kiba, s'approcha et les trois brutes en firent de même. Les autres élèves se ravisèrent à participer à cette partie, s'installèrent sur les gradins pour regarder ce que ça allait donner. Kiba se plaça au centre du terrain, et se pencha pour fixer dans le blanc des yeux Takeshi qui s'était mit juste devant lui pour la mise au jeu. Tenant fermement mon bâton, je pensais à Sasuke et à ma haine envers eux pour l'avoir ainsi brisé. Je sentis la colère me monter, et cette violente partie débuta enfin.

P.O.V Sasuke

Son visage m'était familier. Ses yeux marron. Ses cheveux roux. Son visage de nature joyeuse et son sourire si fort qui avait le don d'en faire apparaître un sur mes lèvres aussi. Je me jetai sur lui et l'enlaçai, alors qu'il en faisait de même, glissant ses bras autour de moi.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, m'exclamai-je en reculant pour mieux le regarder.

Il faisait au moins une tête de plus que moi, et n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. C'était Sasori, le meilleur ami d'Itachi depuis de nombreuses années. Il était également comme un frère pour nous, parce qu'à plusieurs reprises il s'était occupé de moi quand je ne mesurais encore que trois pommes. Je me souvenais de lui comme de quelqu'un à qui je voulais ressembler. Il était plus âgé qu'Itachi, et tout les deux s'étaient connus parce qu'ils étaient voisins, à des années lumières de là. Il avait déménagé depuis, mais il était resté en contact avec Itachi.

- Moi non plus, s'étonna-t-il en m'ébouriffant mes cheveux ébène. Ce que tu as grandis, tout de même !

- N'exagère pas.

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais 8 ans, j'te signale.

- Peut-être, avouai-je en me retournant vers Neji qui s'était approché aussi.

- Tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ? Me demanda Sasori en se rasseyant sur la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

- Eh bien, oui, mais…

- Il a prit congé, m'interrompit Neji en s'installant entre les deux autres gars. Je lui ai proposé une journée de repos.

- Cool, fit simplement Sasori en se balançant sur les deux pattes arrière de sa chaise.

- Tu ne nous présente pas, Neji ? Lança l'un des deux autres.

Neji se tourna vers eux et, d'une voix ennuyée, fit les présentations. Le premier, celui qui avait les cheveux grisonnants malgré sa jeunesse apparente, s'appelait Kabuto et il portait d'étrange lunette ronde. Il avait 26 ans et travaillait dans le même édifice que Neji, d'où ils s'étaient rencontrés, sans doute. Le deuxième était plus jeune, frôlait la vingtaine, sinon plus. Il était de la même taille que Sasori, mais avait des cheveux bruns foncés. Il s'appelait Kankûro et allait à l'Université avec Neji, apparemment.

- Alors, des nouvelles d'Itachi ? J'ai appris qu'il était partit étudier en Amérique. Demanda Sasori un peu plus tard.

Nous étions tous les deux seuls dans la salle commune des employés. Personne n'avait demandé pourquoi j'étais là, tout à l'heure, quand j'aidais Neji avec toutes les choses qu'il avait à faire. Sasori avait finit sa journée et pendant que Neji et ses deux autres amis étaient partis porter leur uniforme et déposer l'argent dans les coffres forts de l'immeuble, Sasori me faussait compagnie.

Tournoyant sur la chaise à roulette sur laquelle j'étais assis, je lui répondis enfin.

- Il m'a téléphoné mardi dernier. Il va venir passer les vacances de Noël ici. Tu devrais venir toi aussi !

- Ce serait bien en effet, acquiesça-t-il. Je suis sur que Deidara aimerait bien venir aussi.

- Deidara ? Répétai-je.

- Mon petit ami.

- Ah…

- Tu t'entendrais bien avec lui j'en suis sûr.

- Il a quel âge ?

- À peine trois ans de plus que toi.

La discussion continua ainsi, jusqu'à ce que son portable retentisse et qu'il me dise au revoir. Il devait sans doute aller retrouver son petit ami. Ça me faisait plaisir de l'avoir revu, disons que ça me remontait le moral depuis hier matin… Avec tout ça, j'en avais presque oublié Naruto. Il devait sans doute se demander où j'étais passé toute la journée…

J'attendis longuement, tout seul dans cette pièce. Pièce qui commençait à sombrer lentement dans l'obscurité. Il y avait une horloge sur le mur en face de moi, et j'y lisais 21h57. Neji devait terminer à 22h00, logiquement. Alors j'attendais.

J'avais les coudes appuyés sur la table et le menton dans mes paumes quand enfin j'entendis des pas s'approcher. J'avais l'impression que le bâtiment était vide tellement il commençait à faire noir, mais Neji allait venir me chercher, je n'en doutais pas une seconde.

Telle fut ma surprise quand je vis arriver ses deux amis et pas lui. Je me souvenais de leurs prénoms mais je ne saurais dire lequel était qui.

- Tu n'es pas encore rentré chez toi, demanda celui aux cheveux gris.

- Je… j'attends Neji. C'est lui qui me ramène.

Ils acquiescèrent et le brun vint chercher son sac qui traînait sous la table. Il vint pour partir avec l'autre mais à la dernière minute, ils se retournèrent et le brun ouvrit la bouche :

- Neji est en grande conversation avec le patron, ça risque d'être long. Tu veux qu'on te ramène ?

- Euh… c'est gentil mais je peux attendre.

Un sourire se dessina sur leurs visages et je ne sus pas comment les interpréter. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient perdus quelque part entre l'amusement et la méprise. Je me sentis bien vite visé quand celui aux cheveux gris me fixa d'un regard… presque séduisant.

- T'es sûr ?

- Puisque je vous le dis ! M'impatientai-je.

- Bon, comme tu veux, soupira le brun. Si tu veux l'attendre.

- On pourrait peut-être s'amuser tous les trois en l'attendant. T'en dis quoi ?

- Très bonne idée, Kabuto, s'exclama le brun, visiblement ravi.

Moi je n'étais pas ravi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par «s'amuser» et ça m'effrayait. Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux vers moi. Le brun déposa son sac sur la table, alors que l'autre s'approcha de moi jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le mur. Il s'approcha encore et m'entoura, ne me laissant aucune échappatoire. Je me retrouvais prisonnier entre le mur et lui, et après quelques secondes dans lesquelles j'étais trop pris au dépourvu pour réagir, il se pencha vers mon cou pour lécher la peau sensible.

Je refermai les doigts sur ses épaules et enfonçai mes ongles, ne pouvant m'empêcher de frissonner désagréablement.

- Lâche-moi, marmonnai-je.

Il ne m'écoutait pas et continuait de passer sa langue dans mon cou, pendant que ses mains se baladaient un peu trop à mon goût. Je dus y aller plus fort.

- Dégage ! M'écriai-je en tentant de le pousser.

Il recula quelque peu, et le souffle court, je réalisai la bêtise que je venais de faire.

Il fronça les sourcils, fâché, et me regarda un long moment avec ce regard surpris mais aussi tellement méprisant. Puis un sourire apparut sur son visage et en lâchant un rire à en glacer le sang, il se tourna vers le brun derrière lui.

- T'as vu ça, Kankûro ? Il en a dedans, le petit.

En se retournant vers moi, il me sourit.

- J'aime quand on me résiste, susurra-t-il en s'approchant encore.

Avant que je n'eus pu faire quoique ce soit, il m'avait attrapé la taille et en me collant contre lui, avec tout sauf de la douceur, il planta ses dents dans mon cou.


	10. Sur mon coeur

Flightless Bird – Chapitre 9 – Sur mon cœur comme un papillon sur une fleur…

P.O.V Sasuke

Un cri de douleur s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres et je tentai encore de le repousser, mais en sentant un mince filet de sang s'écouler dans mon cou, je me sentis faiblir. Ses mains tenaient mon bassin tellement fort que je pouvais à peine bouger. Il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire, mais j'essayais quand même, plaquant mes mains sur son torse pour le pousser, mais mes tentatives étaient vaines et je gémis malgré moi quand l'une de ses mains glissait vers mon pantalon. Je réalisai alors ce qu'il essayait de faire et sans trop savoir d'où me venait cette force soudaine, mon agresseur se retrouva par terre. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard que je me rendis compte que c'était moi qui l'avais poussé.

Il se releva et haletant, je reculai – pour le peu que je pouvais – pour me retrouver de nouveau collé au mur. Pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits, le brun s'approcha à son tour et plaqua ses mains au mur de chaque côté de mon visage. Se penchant, il susurra à mon oreille :

- Tu as plus de répondant que ce que j'avais cru. Ça m'excite, dit donc.

Passant mes bras autour de son cou, je griffai sa nuque dans l'espoir qu'il me lâche mais, énervé, il me plaqua durement contre le mur et me força à ne plus bouger, en collant son corps au mien. Derrière lui, le dénommé Kabuto s'était relevé, regardait avec un sourire mauvais.

Je me débattis encore comme je le pouvais mais il était fort et me tenait fermement. Je n'abandonnai pas cependant, et continuai de le frapper à chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion. Mais quand il glissa ses mains dans mon pantalon, je me raidis.

- Cesse de te débattre ainsi, ricana le brun en me tenant les bras, pendant que son ami débouclait ma ceinture. Ça sera bien vite finit, tu vas voir. Tu auras le temps de te rhabiller avant que Neji ne revienne.

Je poussai un hurlement si fort qu'il fronça les sourcils en plaquant sa main sur ma bouche. Les mains de Kabuto se promenaient trop bas sur mon corps, caressant mes cuisses alors que le brun, Kankûro, me tenait serré contre le mur.

- T'es beaucoup trop tendu, bébé, fit Kabuto en remontant vers mes hanches. Il faut te laisser aller, d'accord ?

Étouffant un grognement, je lui crachai au visage et lançai mon genou dans l'entre-jambe du brun avec toutes mes forces et il recula brusquement, se pliant en deux.

- Petit con ! Maugréa-t-il alors que Kabuto s'empressa de m'envoyer son poing dans mon ventre.

Ce fut à mon tour de me plier en deux, et je sentis des larmes de douleur au coin de mes yeux. À ce moment-là, Neji arriva. Kabuto et Kankûro se tournèrent vers lui alors que je m'écroulai au sol, à genoux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? S'exclama-t-il.

- J'suis vraiment désolé, vieux, s'excusa Kabuto pour une raison qui m'échappa et d'une voix soudainement calme et sérieuse.

- Désolé de _quoi_ ? S'impatienta Neji.

- Écoute, commença Kankûro, on a essayé de lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça mais… Enfin, il ment comme il respire.

- Q-quoi ? M'étouffai-je.

Neji me lança un regard confus alors que Kabuto continua.

- Quand on est arrivé ici, Sasori et lui étaient en plein action ! Là, sur le bureau…

- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je, choqué. Mais vous mentez, j-je n'ai jamais… !

- C'est ce qu'il ne cesse de répéter, Neji, tu le vois par toi-même, soupira Kankûro.

- Ils racontent n'importe quoi, Neji ! Sasori n'est même pas là, en plus ! Ils… ils ont essayé de me violer, t-tu me crois, non ?

Je vis Neji froncer lentement – _trop_ lentement – les sourcils. Son regard se voila, et je sus qu'il les croyait eux, et pas moi. Mon cœur se déchira.

- Tais-toi !

Tremblant, j'obéis. Il s'avança vers moi et je ravalai ma salive quand il m'attrapa le bras avec rage. Sans aucune douceur, il me tira vers le haut pour me relever et me traîna derrière lui. Lorsque je passai devant eux, Kankûro et Kabuto me firent un clin d'œil.

Il me jeta sur le siège avant de sa voiture, et boucla ma ceinture rapidement, les lèvres plissés, sans même écouter ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ce que je disais. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ça. Je m'étais fais piégé ! Et Neji qui semblait croire à cette histoire… Je n'oserai jamais le tromper, je l'aimais trop pour ça, et il le savait… Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas me croire dans ce cas ?

Après une longue route, dans laquelle je retenais mes larmes, nous arrivâmes enfin et il claqua la porte. Avant même d'ouvrir les lumières, il me déversa sa colère – qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Violemment, il me poussa contre la rampe de l'escalier et je retins un gémissement en retombant au sol. Je me mis à tousser et je crachai du sang quand il lança son pied dans mes côtes.

- Vous avez une belle complicité, Sasori et toi, hein ? S'écria-t-il enfin, brisant ce silence que je commençai à craindre.

- On… on n'a r-rien fait, bégayai-je faiblement en tentant de me relever. On… on a juste… discuté…

Je ne fus à peine à genoux que je reçu son pied dans mon ventre, ce qui me fit tomber de nouveau.

- Arrête de mentir ! M'ordonna-t-il en criant.

Il m'asséna encore quelques coups dans le ventre et ensuite, il m'attrapa par le col et me plaqua contre le mur, rapprochant son visage du mien. Une douleur atroce parcouru mon corps pour s'attarder dans mon estomac, et je sentis une larme glisser sur ma joue alors qu'il se penchait vers moi. Automatiquement, je joignis mes bras et me tint le ventre pour tenter de me protéger.

- Ne t'avise surtout pas de me tromper encore une fois, parce que ta punition n'en sera que plus douloureuse, compris ?

- Je t'aime, Neji… murmurai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cette méprise et cette colère que j'y voyais – et que j'entendais dans sa voix aussi – me brisait en deux, bien plus que les coups qu'il ne cessait de me donner, mais je tenais quand même à ce qu'il sache, au fond de lui, que je l'aimais et que jamais je ne le tromperais…

Quand il eut entendu ces mots, il écarquilla les yeux et, me tenant toujours par le col, me jeta par terre. Après un dernier coup de pied dans les côtes, il partit en me disant qu'il ne serait pas là de tout le week-end.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps j'étais resté là, gisant au sol, au pied de l'escalier. Je ne voulais pas pleurer, je me retenais. Je tentais de me convaincre que la douleur dans mon ventre n'était pas si pire, que je pouvais l'endurer, mais j'avais envie d'hurler. Je me répétai d'innombrables fois que je pouvais endurer, que j'étais fort, mais tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche, dans les minutes qui suivirent, fut le premier sanglot d'une longue série.

Je me relevai finalement, et montai jusqu'à ma chambre du mieux que je pus, presque plié en deux. Je me laissai tomber dans mon lit, essayant encore d'étouffer mes pleurs. À bien y penser, c'était ma faute.

P.O.V Naruto

Je me réveillai ce matin, en entendant mon père – le roi de la discrétion – pénétrer dans ma chambre. J'ouvris les yeux et il s'approcha avec une bouteille d'eau dans les mains, alors que dans l'autre il y avait de la glace. Je poussai un long grognement… j'étais encore fatigué, mais aujourd'hui, samedi, j'avais décidé d'aller voir si Sasuke était chez lui, et savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas été à l'école hier.

- Première semaine d'école et tu as déjà trouvé le moyen de te battre, soupira mon père en prenant place au bord de mon lit.

Il déposa la glace sur ma pommette droite, là où il y avait une petite entaille qui saignait sans cesse depuis hier et je lâchai un petit gémissement. Je posai ma main dessus et mon père retira la sienne. Il tira de ses poches ensuite un petit récipient et en sortit deux pilules.

- Tiens, ça devrait tuer la douleur, dit-il en me les donnant.

Je les avalai avec une gorgée d'eau et posai la bouteille sur ma table de chevet. Je me redressai ensuite et remercia mon père.

- C'est Kiba qui a commencé à se battre, marmonnai-je. J'ai seulement essayé de les arrêter pour ne pas que ça aille trop loin… C'était une mauvaise idée apparemment.

J'eus un sourire désolant et je baissai la tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas, rigola mon père. Si tu savais le nombre de fois que je me suis battu à l'école, tu me priverais de sortie !

Il partit d'un rire, et je le suivis mollement, sans grande motivation. Puis il redescendit en me disant qu'il y avait un petit-déjeuner qui serait prêt lorsque je me déciderai à descendre. Ce que je fis, quelques minutes plus tard.

Quand j'arrivai à la cuisine, je m'installai à table en posant le bloque de glace à côté de mon assiette. Je commençai à manger et mon père en fit de même.

Au bout d'un moment, une question me vint à l'esprit.

- Dis, papa…

- Hm ?

- Comment as-tu su que… enfin, balbutiai-je en rougissant, que j'étais amoureux de… hum, Sasuke ?

Je vis un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Je ne savais pas s'il était amusé par le fait que je bégayai et rougissait comme une jeune mariée, ou si c'était par la question que j'avais posée. Il avala sa bouchée avant de me répondre.

- Désolé de t'apprendre que tu n'es pas vraiment subtile, mais ça se voit comme un nez au milieu d'une figure, m'annonça-t-il. À chaque fois depuis quelques temps que tu l'invites à passer la soirée ici ou même à souper, je remarque la façon dont tu le regardes. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte parce que, tu vois, l'amour, ça se lit dans les yeux.

- Woah, lâchai-je, faussement surpris. Mon père est un vrai Don Juan, dit-donc !

- Je suis pas mal, c'est vrai, s'esclaffa-t-il en prenant une gorgée de son jus d'orange.

- Soit Sasuke ne sait pas lire dans mes yeux, soit il est aveugle, soupirai-je ensuite.

Mon père cessa de rire et son sourire disparut quand il vit que je ne riais plus. Mon expression était triste et je fixai mon assiette avec dégoût. Je n'avais plus faim, tout à coup, je ne pensais qu'à _lui_.

- Naruto, fit mon père plus sérieusement. Sasuke est très amoureux… S'il l'est à ce point là, alors c'est normal qu'il ne voie plus rien autour de lui.

- Neji n'est qu'un salopard ! M'exclamai-je en abattant mon poing sur la table. Il ne le mérite pas ! Je suis certain que, en plus de profiter de sa naïveté pour coucher, il le frappe ! J'en suis sûr à cent pour cent !

Un cruel silence emplit mes oreilles et mon père me fixait, choqué, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche également entre ouverte, et durant ce long, très long moment, ma colère se dissipe pour se transformer lentement en tristesse infinie. Finalement, mon père ravala sa salive et me regarda avec un air grave qui me fit ravaler ma salive à mon tour.

- Naruto, dit-il d'une voix dangereusement sérieuse. Ce sont des accusations que tu fais… C'est très grave. Tu es vraiment _certain_ de ce que tu dis ?

Je soutins son regard un instant, puis finit par soupirer.

- Je ne l'accuse _pas_, marmonnai-je. Je… je ne fais qu'essayer de comprendre ce que je vois…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Insista-t-il.

J'hésitai, puis lui racontai en détail ce que Kakashi m'avait avoué hier, quand j'étais passé voir si Sasuke était à l'infirmerie… « _Mais il y avait également, sur ses bras, des hématomes et des bleus. Or, ce genre de couleur n'apparait pas aussi rapidement sur le corps. Ça prend plus de temps, quelques jours après avoir reçus les coups, même. Je me suis demandé si ça n'était pas quelqu'un de son entourage qui lui infligeait ces blessures… _»

Mon père resta sous le choque un moment. Il se leva tranquillement et sans même ramener les assiettes dans l'évier, se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et s'appuya sur le comptoir. Je le regardai d'où j'étais, encore à ma place. Mais comme le silence durait, et que je voyais sa mâchoire se crisper, je me levai et allai le rejoindre près de l'évier.

- Papa je…

- Le salaud ! Cria-t-il en frappant le comptoir avec une telle force que la pile d'assiette s'écroula au sol et celles-ci éclatèrent en mille morceaux.

Je reculai pour ne pas qu'un morceau de vitre me reste enfoncé dans le pied et contournai les dégâts pour rejoindre mon père de l'autre côté.

- Papa, m'enquis-je en lui attrapant l'épaule pour le retourner et le forcer à me regarder. Du calme, ce n'est pas la peine de détruire la maison !

Je tirai toujours sur son bras quand enfin il se retourna. Sasuke était comme un fils pour lui aussi, et je voyais à quel point c'était vrai. Cette révélation – encore là, si elle était vrai – était pour lui aussi choquante et terrifiante que si ça avait été question de moi.

- Papa, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demandai-je finalement d'une voix suppliante.

Mon père laissa un autre cruel silence me consumer, me pénétrer comme un couteau, quand enfin il soupira en se penchant pour ramasser la vaisselle coupante, en morceau.

- Invite-le à passer le week-end ici, marmonna-t-il. J'essaierai de rejoindre Itachi et de lui en parler.

- Quoi ? M'étonnai-je.

Mon père se releva et mit tous les morceaux dans un sac noir qu'il déposa près de la porte coulissante.

- Si Sasuke est maltraité par Neji, dit-il sérieusement, alors il ne t'en parlera jamais. Il y a plus de chances qu'il en parle à Itachi… Si, _évidemment_, il décide d'en parler à quelqu'un.

Je réfléchis à ce que mon père m'avait dit, sur le chemin qui menait chez Sasuke. Il avait raison, d'un côté. Sasuke était très proche de son frère. Itachi était peut-être le seul à qui il dirait quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Mais d'un autre côté… ça me faisait mal de penser que, si ça n'allait pas, il ne me le dirait pas. Je ne voulais que le protéger, moi…

Lorsque j'arrivai devant chez lui, j'inspirai profondément et pris mon courage à deux mains : j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour l'aider, si, mes hypothèses s'avéraient exactes. Je ne pouvais pas le forcer à m'avouer la vérité, mais j'avais tellement envie de lui arracher les mots de la bouche, simplement pour avoir une bonne raison de refaire son portrait, à ce Neji Hyûga…

P.O.V Normal

La sonnette d'entrée réveilla Sasuke, après qu'elle eut retentit une troisième fois. D'abord lentement, il bougea la tête sur le côté et leva automatiquement et inconsciemment les bras vers le ciel pour s'étirer. Puis il ouvrit les yeux, gémissant doucement, émergeant d'un sommeil sans rêve, un sommeil profond et sombre. Il ne put nier que la nuit l'eut un peu remit sur pied, et il posa sa main dans son cou, où la marque qu'avait laissé Kabuto en y plantant ses dents. Il sentait la douleur frapper sous sa peau en de nombreux spasmes douloureux, et il serra les dents, pour tenter d'oublier que ça faisait vraiment mal.

La sonnette résonna encore et il sursauta. Il sauta hors de son lit et chercha de quoi cacher le suçon dans son cou. Il trouva un col roulé – s'assurant que le vêtement avait de longues manches pour ainsi cacher ses bras meurtris – et l'enfila en descendant les escaliers, oubliant son ventre qui commençait à lui rappeler tous les coups qu'il avait reçu la veille. La colère de Neji n'avait jamais été aussi violente, et il ouvrit la porte tristement, conscient que ça ne pouvait pas être lui qui revenait s'excuser…

- Sasuke ! Salut, ça roule ? s'exclama Naruto, qui se tenait devant lui, souriant comme toujours.

Sasuke le regarda un moment, les yeux vides, avant de sourire lentement. Un sourire tout petit et qu'il s'efforça de rendre crédible. Il était content de voir le blond, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il remarque son comportement étrange…

- Salut, murmura-t-il, encore dans les brumes du sommeil.

- Ça va ? répéta le blond en paraissant insistant.

- Oui, oui… dit-il en fixant la petite entaille écarlate sur la pommette de son ami.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, voyant que Sasuke fixait son visage. Ou plus précisément…

- Tu… saignes, souffla Sasuke toujours à voix basse.

Immédiatement, le blond porta sa main à sa joue où il recueilli quelques gouttes de sang. Il sourit innocemment.

- Mince ! S'exclama-t-il, partant d'un rire nerveux et si adorable.

Sasuke, malgré les douleurs qui lui lacéraient le corps, se surprit à sourire, entraîner par l'amusement du blond. Un sourire vrai, cette fois-ci. Il était vraiment surpris de voir Naruto ici, à une telle heure – presque midi – mais au fond, il était soulagé de n'être pas seul. Une tristesse soudaine le traversa quand il se souvint des événements de la veille et surtout de Neji qui lui avait dit qu'il ne serait pas là du week-end…

- Désolé ! Je ne pensais pas que la plaie se rouvrirait !

- Ce n'est rien, dit Sasuke toujours aussi doucement.

Il attrapa ensuite le poignet de son ami.

- Viens, soupira-t-il en emmenant le blond au premier étage.

Naruto se laissa faire, surpris. Sasuke le fit s'asseoir sur le bol de toilette et ensuite, sous le regard étonné du blond, il chercha son kit de premier soin, celui qu'il utilisait pour se soigner lui-même quand Neji était en colère…

En repensant à son amant disparu pour la fin de semaine entière, Sasuke n'entendit pas Naruto lui parler.

- Hé, Sasuke, tu m'entends ?

Il secoua la tête et s'approcha du blond avec un petit bout de tissu spécialement conçu pour éponger les petites plaies comme celle-ci, pour stopper l'écoulement du sang également. Il le posa donc sur la pommette de Naruto, en douceur.

- Oui, j'écoute, j'écoute, répondit-il en fuyant le regard bleu inquiet posé sur lui.

- Sasuke, souffla le blond.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux un moment, sentant son cœur se mettre à battre à la vitesse de la lumière. Il était si près de Sasuke qu'un moment, il n'eut qu'une seule envie et c'était celle de l'attirer encore plus proche dans ses bras pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Mais il tenta de se ressaisir et de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Où étais-tu hier ? Je ne t'ai pas vu à l'école…

Sasuke fut surpris un moment par cette question, mais se reprit en se disant que, il fallait s'en douter que Naruto lui demande. Sasuke n'avait jamais manqué un jour d'école. Jamais. Et cette année, dès la première semaine, il en avait manqué deux.

Il balbutia donc quelques mots pour se justifier :

- Je… j'étais avec Neji. Il voulait me présenter à ses amis, avoua-t-il avec un sourire.

Malgré tout, il savait que Neji l'aimait. Sinon, il ne l'aurait quand même pas emmené avec lui à son travail, heureux de le présenter à ses amis ? C'était seulement à cause de ces deux imbéciles qui avaient tenté de le violer, et qui avaient fait croire à Neji des choses qui n'étaient pas vraies. _Loin_ d'être vraies…

- Ah oui ? s'étonna Naruto, l'air triste.

Sasuke acquiesça en souriant doucement. Naruto se demandait si c'était vrai, tout en se laissant faire. Sasuke savait si bien apaiser ses angoisses ou ses blessures, aussi insignifiantes soient-elles. Ses doigts frêles sur sa pommette lui faisaient tant de bien…. Il en oubliait que, malgré que la coupure était toute petite, ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Et puis ça avait un peu enflé… et rougie.

- Comment tu t'es fais ça… ? demanda alors Sasuke après un long moment, ne regardant toujours pas dans les yeux du blond.

- Je… je me suis battu, hier, marmonna le concerné en rougissant.

C'était un truc stupide de finir une partie de hockey en se battant. Un truc de primaire. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'enrager contre ces trois frères qui ne cessaient d'harceler son petit ange, et surtout après les avoir _vus_ le frapper sans retenu… Naruto repoussa ces images et pensées qu'il tentait tant d'oublier.

- C'est vrai ? ricana Sasuke en passant un linge humide sur la joue du blond.

- Ça te fait rire, lança Naruto, content d'avoir enfin réussis à le faire rire.

- Ça me rappelle quand on était encore au primaire. Tu te battais pour rien et tout le temps, continua Sasuke en plongeant enfin dans les azurs de son meilleur ami.

Durant un long moment, les deux garçons se regardèrent intensément. Naruto luttait très fort pour ne pas céder à la tentation et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, alors que Sasuke se demandait pourquoi il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Naruto avait de beaux yeux.

Sasuke secoua la tête au bout d'une minute, commençant à sentir ses joues s'enflammer pour une raison qui lui échappait. Il posa le linge mouillé sur le comptoir et glissa ensuite ses doigts sur la plaie qui ne saignait plus. Naruto frissonna, et Sasuke se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées. Pourquoi le simple fait d'avoir croisé les pupilles de son meilleur ami l'avait mis tout à l'envers l'espace de quelques secondes ? Pourquoi il rougissait, et surtout pourquoi il ricanait doucement alors qu'il avait encore si mal au ventre ?

- Sasuke, fit Naruto en le secouant délicatement par l'épaule.

- Hein quoi ? lâcha-t-il en sursautant.

Naruto esquissa un sourire tendre.

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

- À rien, marmonna Sasuke, embarrassé tout en rangeant ses trucs à la même place.

- _Menteur_, pensa Naruto en souriant, ne lâchant son petit ange des yeux. Merci, déclara-t-il ensuite à haute voix.

Agenouillé devant l'armoire sous l'évier de la salle de bain, Sasuke rangea son kit de premier soin puis se releva et regarda Naruto à peine deux secondes avant de détourner le regard, gêné sans savoir pourquoi.

- Alors… Tu es venu pourquoi ?

- Oh euh… je voulais te demander si ça t'intéressait de passer le week-end chez moi. C'est une invitation de mon père.

Surpris, Sasuke baissa la tête. Cette invitation lui résonna encore dans la tête, un petit moment. Neji n'était pas là. Il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait… mais en attendant, il avait bien le droit de s'amuser et de passer un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami, non ? _S'il revient plus tôt que prévu, par contre, et qu'il trouve la maison vide… J'aurai de belles surprises en rentrant, surtout quand il saura que j'ai dormis chez Naruto…_ pensa-t-il ensuite. Neji avait été bien clair : si leur relation n'était pas comme il voulait qu'elle le soit, alors il ferait aussi du mal à Naruto, pas juste à lui… Passer la nuit – _deux_ nuits – chez lui, ça dépassait la limite de l'acceptable, non ?

Sasuke soupira et répondit tout de même d'une voix lointaine, emporté par son irrésistible envie d'être en sécurité auprès du blond :

- D'accord.


	11. Amis pour La vie

Flightless Bird – Chapitre 10 – Amis pour la vie

P.O.V Normal

Assis à l'une des tables à pique-nique situées sur le campus de l'Université de Montréal (ouais c'est la première fois que dans l'une de mes fics, des scènes se déroulent dans ma ville natale;), un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en une queue basse semblait étudier. En ce vendredi 7 septembre, les étudiants étaient nombreux à dîner dehors vu les rayons du soleil qui brillaient de mille feux, et il avait choisit cet endroit parce qu'il se sentait bien entouré. Il n'était pas de ceux qui n'arrivent pas à étudier quand il y a trop de bruit. Au contraire, il avait besoin de sentir la vie aux alentours, les rires, les bruits de camion, les pleurs des bébés, les aboiements des chiens. Et Montréal était une grande ville toujours bondée, il y avait toujours beaucoup de bruit.

Itachi mangeait son dîner tout en gribouillant dans ses notes de cours.

- Je peux m'asseoir là ? S'enquit une voix et il leva les yeux.

Le jeune homme devant lui était plutôt très grand, avait des cheveux noirs tombant devant son visage. Il avait une peau pâle comme lui-même et des iris étranges : partant d'un gris foncé au milieu, autour des pupilles, et qui devenait plus pâle. Une sorte de dégradé qui donnait l'impression que ses yeux étaient en spirales. Il avait les yeux bridés – il devait être japonais lui aussi. Malgré son allure marginale et _rock'n roll_, il semblait être sérieux et plutôt timide. Sur son épaule il tenait son sac qui allait presque traîner au sol tant la bretelle était longue et Itachi réagit enfin après quelques secondes. Il pointa la place en face de lui avec son stylo tout en replongeant dans ses notes.

- Je m'appelle Nagato.

Itachi leva simplement le nez – sur lequel reposait une paire de lunette fine. Il esquissa un sourire sympathique en attrapant la main qui lui faisait face.

- Moi c'est Itachi.

- Tu viens d'arriver ici ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin.

- Oui.

Nagato plissa le menton, et pencha la tête vers son « nouvel ami ».

- Est-ce que tu ne te chercherais pas un colocataire, par hasard ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Itachi, qui était à fond dans son travail, releva la tête, fronça les sourcils. Le garçon bafouilla :

- C'est que… je viens d'arriver, et je n'ai ni famille, ni ami, ni appartement, ni emploi. Et j'ai des études à faire, tu comprends.

- Oui, tout à fait, répondit Itachi.

Il laissa une minute s'écouler, réfléchissant. Il repensa à lui-même quand il était arrivé à Montréal l'été dernier. Il avait dû se trouver un mini emploi pour se payer une chambre sur le campus de l'Université. Il n'avait ni ami, ni famille ici non plus. Alors il se prit de compassion pour ce nouveau et continua :

- Écoute, je ne cherche pas vraiment de … de colocataire. Mais je peux partager ma chambre avec toi. Il y a deux lits.

- Vraiment ?

Itachi sourit devant l'illumination soudaine de son visage. Il approuva de la tête, et le garçon vint s'asseoir face à lui, tout content.

Ils commencèrent à discuter, et ils devinrent vite amis, venant tout les deux de la même ville – d'ailleurs, c'était étrange qu'ils ne se soient jamais croisés là-bas – ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire.

Le portable d'Itachi se mit alors à sonner, interrompant le fil de leur conversation. Le jeune Uchiha soupira – ça avait aussi interrompu ses études – et répondit tout de même :

- Itachi à l'appareil, dit-il.

- Itachi, c'est moi, Minato.

- Ah bonjour Minato, comment vas-tu ?

- Plutôt bonsoir, fit remarquer Minato sur un ton amusé. Je vais bien merci.

- Pourquoi ce coup de fil si c'est l'heure du coucher chez toi ?

Minato mit un moment à répondre. Nagato regardait Itachi alors que celui-ci attendait que son interlocuteur continue de parler. En attendant, il écrivait à une main des petits gribouillis sur une page blanche. Finalement, Minato continua.

- En fait, je t'appelle parce qu'il y a quelques ennuis…

- Ah ?

- …Avec Sasuke.

Aussitôt que le nom fut prononcé, Itachi se redressa sur le banc sur lequel il était assis. Il parut soudainement plus intéressé et plus concerné aussi. Nagato fronça les sourcils devant l'air grave de son nouveau colocataire.

- Mon frère ? s'étonna Itachi essayant de paraitre moins affolé – peut-être que ça n'était pas quelque chose de grave même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il a fait quoi encore ?

Minato lui répondit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Il n'a rien fait. Et c'est justement ce qui … comment dire … m'inquiète.

Itachi ne put contenir son impatience plus longtemps.

- Que ce passe-t-il, Minato ? Parle.

- Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent au téléphone, vois-tu, Itachi. C'est… très grave.

- Tu ne penses quand même pas à me faire revenir à Tokyo ? J'ai des études à poursuivre ici, moi.

Itachi entendit Minato soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

- Si je te dis que ton petit frère est peut-être en grand danger ?

Il cessa brusquement ses petits dessins et ouvrit de grands yeux d'effroi. Son petit frère ? En danger ? Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce que Minato ne lui disait pas ? Que ce passait-il à la fin ? Il voulait savoir. En même temps, c'était sa première semaine à l'Université de Montréal. Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller comme ça… Mais son petit frère… était tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Déjà que ça lui avait brisé le cœur d'avoir eu à le laisser là-bas. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Itachi l'aurait emmené avec lui ici.

- Itachi, fit Minato le coupant de ses pensées. Tu as toujours ton passe port. Il n'est pas encore expiré. Et ça ne fait que quelques jours que tu as commencé tes études. Tu peux annuler tes études.

Itachi demeura silencieux, sachant que Minato avait raison. Celui-ci continua.

- Je te paierais une nouvelle session après Noël, ajouta le père de Naruto en paraissant sincèrement désolé.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Dans quel sens Sasuke est en danger ?

Minato laissa quelques secondes s'écouler. Puis il lui avoua les doutes que Naruto avaient sur Neji et sur le fait que, peut-être, il maltraitait Sasuke.

Ce même jour, Itachi annula sa session auprès de la secrétaire de son école. Il donna les clés de sa chambre à Nagato en s'excusant de partir aussi vite, et monta dans le premier vol à destination de Tokyo, la rage et l'impatience lui collant à la peau.

P.O.V Normal

- Naruto… je peux dormir par terre, ça m'est égal.

Le blond ricana doucement. Il était en train de se fabriquer une sorte de lit par terre, mettant le plus de couvertures possibles pour que ça soit bien confortable.

- Ben voyons, Sasuke. Je ne t'ai pas invité pour te faire dormir par terre.

- Tu vas avoir froid…

- Mais non, le rassura Naruto en se laissant finalement tomber dans ses couvertures une fois finie.

Il tapota son polochon d'une main, s'installant confortablement.

- Tu vois ? Comme c'est confortable.

- Alors si c'est confortable laisse-moi dormir là.

Naruto esquissa un sourire en s'approchant pour s'accouder au bord de son lit, sur lequel Sasuke était agenouillé, mal à l'aise de se mettre dans une autre position.

- N'essaie même pas. Tu dors dans mon lit point final.

Il lui accorda un sourire innocent et convainquant et Sasuke finit par arrêter de se plaindre. Il s'allongea dans le lit qui sentait à plein nez l'odeur du blond et étrangement, il aimait cette odeur… Il soupira en rouvrant les yeux – qu'il avait fermés un moment.

- Bon d'accord, souffla enfin Sasuke.

Naruto regarda son ami et remarqua qu'il portait encore son col roulé et un long pantalon. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas un peu chaud avec ces vêtements ? La nuit s'annonce fraîche.

Sasuke ne dit rien et Naruto poursuivit, un coude au sol pour mieux regarder son ami.

- À mon avis tu serais mieux en tee-shirt et short. Tu veux que je te passe des vêtements ? demanda le blond en se levant debout.

Sasuke secoua la tête.

- Non ça va, j'ai un peu froid.

- Froid ? T'es malade, on crève.

Naruto posa sa main sur le front de son ami sans retenue, un peu maladroitement.

- Tu fais pas de fièvre alors arrête de mentir et enlève-moi ces vêtements d'hiver, continua Naruto tout en marchant vers sa commode de laquelle il en ressortit un tee-shirt blanc à sa taille mais qui ferait quand même à son ami.

Il en sortit aussi un short noir. Il se tourna vers Sasuke avec une moue adorable.

- C'est un peu grand, avoua-t-il avec une petite couleur rouge sur ses joues. Mais si tu tires le cordon ça devrait s'ajuster à ta taille.

Sasuke se vit dans l'obligation de protester encore. Et puis il trouvait Naruto mignon de tout faire pour qu'il soit à l'aise. C'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'il était chez lui. Naruto le traitait comme un roi. Ça le touchait et il en oublia les bleus sur ses bras mais surtout la marque dans son coup, faite par les deux imbéciles qui avaient essayé de le violer.

Il capitula donc et enfila les vêtements – effectivement trop grands – de son ami. Il fit comme Naruto lui avait conseillé cependant et serra le cordon autour de sa taille pour ajuster.

- Merci, souffla-t-il. C'est vrai qu'on est mieux à l'air frais.

- Tu vois, lui répondit Naruto avec un sourire tendre et chaleureux. J'ai toujours raison, c'est pour ça.

Le blond s'esclaffa après ses paroles et Sasuke le suivit, quoique son rire fût moins fort que celui de son ami.

Étrangement, Naruto ne lui posa pas de question sur la marque dans son cou. Peut-être qu'il pensait que c'était autre chose, une piqûre de moustique, entre autre…

À ce moment-là, le regard du ténébreux fut attiré par quelque chose qui dépassait du placard ouvert de Naruto. Une boîte qu'il reconnut…

- Dis, Naruto…

- Hm ? fit le blond en suivant le regard de son ami.

- On joue à Monopoly ? (Niark =P)

- À minuit ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules, une expression amusée et tellement adorable que Naruto ne put résister.

- On jouait toujours quand on était petit.

- Ouais, je m'en souviens, ricana le blond. Même si on ne connaissait pas les règlements du jeu et qu'Itachi me tapait toujours la tête quand je trichais !

Les deux garçons s'esclaffèrent doucement à leurs souvenirs, et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air triste – son frère lui manquait. Naruto se leva debout et captura la boîte du jeu avant que l'atmosphère ne devienne triste à cause de l'absence d'Itachi. Avant, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, tout les trois formaient un trio inséparable et ils s'amusaient toujours ensembles… Naruto devait avouer que ça lui manquait aussi, les jeunes années.

Il s'agenouilla par terre et défit le jeu, l'étalant sur le plancher.

- Aller, tu viens ? Lança-t-il à Sasuke, toujours assis sur le lit.

Celui-ci vit un énorme sourire s'étendre sur son visage, et ne l'ayant pas vu comme ça depuis longtemps, Naruto l'imita.

Neji entra dans la grande maison et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il avait dit à Sasuke qu'il ne rentrerait pas du week-end mais finalement, il avait changé d'avis. Il retira ses chaussures et se dirigea à l'étage.

- Sasuke, je suis rentré, lança-t-il en entrant dans sa chambre.

Mais comme elle était vide et que sa voix se perdit quelque part, il fronça les sourcils et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. La porte de celle-ci était fermée et il entra sans hésiter.

- Sasuke, répond.

Son visage s'assombrit dangereusement quand, encore une fois, il se retrouvait dans une pièce vide. Il jura mentalement en se disant qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il soit à la cuisine où quelque part dans la maison. En contenant du mieux qu'il pu sa colère, il descendit les escaliers en continuant d'appeler Sasuke qui continuait de ne pas répondre.

En arrivant à la cuisine, il abattit son poing sur la table en constatant que la maison était bel et bien vide.

Il vit alors, sur le comptoir près de l'évier et de la fenêtre, une photo sur laquelle Naruto et Sasuke se tenaient côte à côte et riaient devant l'objectif. L'endroit où ce dernier pouvait être à l'instant lui sauta au visage. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il était chez le blond.

Il s'approcha donc, prit la photo, serra les poings et la balança sur le mur en hurlant de rage tout en se précipitant dehors, puis vers sa voiture. Il monta et partit dans un rugissement de moteur.

La prochaine destination : la demeure de Naruto.

À Suivre… 


	12. Parce que je t'aime!

Flightless Bird – Chapitre 11 – Parce que je t'aime

Quand Sasuke ouvrit un œil, il mit un moment à se souvenir qu'il avait passé la nuit chez Naruto. En parlant de lui, il le vit encore endormi par terre à ses côtés. Sasuke se tourna sur le côté pour mieux pouvoir le scruter. Il paraissait tellement moins excité et bruyant une fois endormi. Il avait l'air sage. Et surtout beau. Quel visage… quelle peau… aucun défaut. Comme de la porcelaine. Il avait envie de toucher pour voir si elle était aussi douce que ce à quoi elle en avait l'air. Mais il se retint en secouant la tête. C'était quoi ces idées ? Naruto était son meilleur ami, alors pourquoi il ressentait l'envie de toucher son visage ?

Il se remit sur le dos et fixa longuement le plafond. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment là fut Neji. Le jeune garçon attrapa ses bras en les croisant sur sa poitrine. Il avait encore mal… et jamais Neji ne s'était mis en colère à ce point là.

- Hm… t'es réveillé ? dit une voix au bout d'un long moment.

Sasuke se retourna, chassa ses craintes et sourit au blond.

- Oui. Bien dormis ?

- Comme un bébé ! s'exclama joyeusement Naruto en s'étirant.

- Par terre, élucida Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je te l'avais dis que c'était confortable, mais tu m'as pas cru, rigola le blond en se levant pour aller ouvrir les rideaux, laissant la lumière du matin les réveiller bien comme il faut.

Sasuke plissa les yeux devant les rayons lumineux qui l'aveuglèrent quelques secondes. Le blond ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et la pièce fut vite envahie par l'air frais de l'automne. Naruto se retourna ensuite, se mettant dos à la fenêtre et face à Sasuke qui était resté assis dans le lit.

- Alors ? Lança-t-il. Aujourd'hui, on fait quoi ?

Sasuke, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, haussa les épaules.

- Je sais pas…

- On pourrait se faire une partie de hockey ? Il fait beau dehors, continua Naruto en lançant de nouveau un regard dehors.

Sasuke regarda également à l'extérieur et sourit. Il avait toujours préféré l'automne dans les quatre saisons. L'hiver, c'était trop froid, l'été trop chaud, le printemps c'était trop… ennuyant. Quant à l'automne, c'était coloré, ni chaud ni froid, frais, beau. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup cette saison orangé et se levant debout, il rejoignit son ami.

- C'est vrai que ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas affronté. Un contre un.

Naruto esquissa un sourire fier et confiant.

- Tu veux vraiment te confronter à moi ? Ne, Sasuke, tu sais pas ce que tu fais.

Sasuke sourit, amusé également, puis s'agenouilla devant le lit du blond. Il se souvenait que Naruto rangeait ses bâtons de hockey sous le lit alors il en prit deux, en tendit un à son ami puis se releva avec le sien. Il frappa le sol de deux petits coups.

- Je n'ai pas perdu mon tire du poignet, depuis le temps, dit-il et Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour sourire un peu plus, dévoilant ses dents brillantes de santé.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, s'exclama-t-il.

Un peu plus tard, les deux garçons – après avoir mangé quelque chose, évidemment – se livraient une partie de hockey dans la rue devant la maison du blond. Il y avait effectivement très longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas lancé un défi tout les deux, un contre un. Le samedi, dans cette petite rue pratiquement toujours déserte, les voitures se faisaient rares alors ils ne furent pas interrompus. Ils s'amusaient tellement qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la voiture stationnée au loin, dans laquelle se trouvait un certain Neji qui les fixait avec haine et rage. Ce dernier tenait son volant de ses deux mains, serrant. Ce blondinet l'énervait vraiment, à toujours être là avec Sasuke, à prendre soin de lui. Si ça continuait comme ça, Sasuke allait tomber sous son charme et partir avec lui. Or, le jeune Uchiha lui appartenait.

- Quelle surprise je te prépare, Sasuke, grommela-t-il en continuant de fixer les deux jeunes hommes au loin. Oh oui, tu vas regretter de m'avoir joué dans le dos.

De leurs côtés, Naruto et Sasuke continuèrent de s'amuser jusqu'à ce que le blond trébuche et se fracasse le genou au sol. Sasuke put marquer et une fois fait, il s'approcha du blond en riant.

- Ça va ?

Naruto massa son genou en sang, puis releva la tête.

- Je risque de survivre !

- Aller lèves-toi, dit Sasuke en lui tendant une main.

Naruto l'attrapa et se releva avec l'aide de Sasuke qui ne fit que le tirer vers le haut. Alors que le blond se remettait à jouer, Sasuke s'arrêta.

- Tu devrais aller nettoyer ça, lui fit-il remarquer, sérieusement cette fois-ci.

Naruto roula des yeux en soupirant.

- Bon d'accord.

Il rangea son filet dans le garage, là où il l'avait prit – ne remarquant pas la voiture de Neji disparaître – et se tourna vers Sasuke avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

- Dis ? Tu voudrais pas … bah, faire ce que tu as fais sur ma joue hier ? Ça faisait un bien énorme.

Sasuke sourit devant la gêne de Naruto. Il était rare que celui-ci rougissait alors le jeune Uchiha accepta sans hésiter. Ils rentrèrent donc, et Minato rigola en voyant que son cher et maladroit fiston avait encore trouvé le moyen de se casser la gueule. Naruto lui tira la langue tout en emmenant Sasuke dans la salle de bain, où il lui donna ce qu'il aurait besoin pour nettoyer sa petite plaie sur son genou. Alors Sasuke se mit à sa tâche, assis au bord du bain.

Naruto resta silencieux à partir de ce moment-là. Il fixait Sasuke inconsciemment, et les choses se mirent à se bousculer dans sa tête. Il repensa entre autre à Neji. À ses paroles. Puis des images lui vinrent à l'esprit… lui, en train de frapper Sasuke, ou même en train de le…

Le blond secoua la tête avec fureur pour se défaire de ces pensées. Il regarda encore Sasuke, qui avait l'air si… innocent. Puis son regard dérapa sur ses bras à découverts. Des hématomes les couvraient, exactement comme Kakashi avait dit… « _Mais il y avait également, sur ses bras, des hématomes et des bleus. Or, ce genre de couleur n'apparait pas aussi rapidement sur le corps. Ça prend plus de temps, quelques jours après avoir reçus les coups, même. Je me suis demandé si ça n'était pas quelqu'un de son entourage qui lui infligeait ces blessures._ »

Sans pouvoir se retenir, il leva le bras et glissa ses doigts sur la peau meurtri de Sasuke qui sursauta et recula en le regardant bizarrement, sans pour autant s'être défait de l'étreinte des doigts du blond sur son bras.

- Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Naruto avait un regard triste quand il leva ses yeux bleus vers ceux profondément confus de Sasuke.

- Je … ne t'ai pas seulement invité pour qu'on puisse s'amuser et jouer au hockey.

- A-alors pourquoi ?

Naruto ferma les yeux un moment, dans lequel Sasuke le fixait, confus et troublé. Pourquoi était-il si sérieux tout à coup ? Il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi … triste et bouleversé, et ça lui faisait un peu peur.

Le blond se leva debout, invitant Sasuke à en faire de même et il tenait toujours son bras quand il rouvrit les yeux. Il caressa doucement les bleus, sans presser dessus, évitant de lui faire mal. Il ravala sa salive.

- Je voulais te parler… à propos de quelque chose que j'estime être important.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

- Je sais ce que Neji te fait subir, déclara Naruto gravement en encrant ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke, si intensément que celui-ci déglutit péniblement.

Il se défit nerveusement de l'étreinte du blond et recula en jetant par terre ce qui lui avait servit pour nettoyer le genou de Naruto. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il était choqué, ahuri, pris par surprise. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait, que Naruto soit au courant. D'un côté, il avait peur que Neji fasse du mal à Naruto, et de l'autre, il ne voulait pas que le blond le sépare de son amant. Il n'arriverait jamais à choisir entre les deux, et d'avance, son cœur s'affola.

- N-Neji ne me fait rien ! T-tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, fit Naruto sans hausser le ton, tristement.

Il reprit le bras de Sasuke et le leva haut dans les airs pour le lui montrer.

- Regarde ce qu'il te fait. Enfin Sasuke, cesse de mentir pour le protéger.

En reculant, Sasuke serra ses deux bras contre son torse comme pour se prouver qu'il n'y avait rien sur ceux-ci. Il fixa Naruto avec un regard indéchiffrable, perdu entre colère, répulsion, supplice et peur. Un peu de tout, en faite. Naruto lutta contre son envie irrésistible de le serrer contre lui et de le garder dans ses bras tout le reste de sa vie.

- Ce… ce ne sont pas tes affaires, murmura Sasuke au bout d'un moment en baissant la tête.

- Alors tu avoues.

- …

Naruto attendit une réponse, et quand Sasuke détourna la tête pour regarder ailleurs, il sut que sa réponse ne viendrait jamais. Il serra les poings pour s'empêcher de frapper le mur et de se casser les jointures et contint sa rage du mieux qu'il le put. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses dents se serrèrent alors que ses lèvres se plissèrent.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, lâcha-t-il finalement.

- C'est toujours ma faute… Je… je fais exprès pour … le mettre en colère… je ne m'en rends pas compte et… je suis tellement stupide… pas assez bien, il en a marre c'est to…

- Putain Sasuke ! s'écria Naruto.

Sasuke sursauta et baissa la tête, reculant encore un peu. Naruto tenta de se calmer, son but n'étant pas de l'effrayer. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira profondément.

- Je sais qu'il m'aime… souffla Sasuke d'une voix si petite que Naruto cru avoir rêvé ces mots-là.

Il s'approcha de Sasuke qui fixait toujours ses pieds. Il posa une main sur son épaule doucement.

- Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne le blesse pas, voyons. Ouvre les yeux bon sang ! Il se sert de toi pour ses stupides envies de sexe ! Et toi tu lui donnes tout !

- C'est faux ! Je sais qu'il m'aime ! Et il me le montre ! Il est seulement un peu agressif et il se met facilement en colère… Mais ça n'est pas un problème…

- Pas un problème ? Regarde-toi un peu, Sasuke. J'en ai marre de te voir souffrir à cause de lui, et marre de te voir pleurer pour ce sale con ! Continua le blond en voyant des larmes se former dans les yeux qui lui faisaient face et qu'il aimait tant.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi ? S'exclama Sasuke d'une voix tremblante qui trahissait les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge. Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fa…

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer, Naruto attrapa son visage et en se penchant, l'embrassa sans retenu. Son cœur battait la chamade, et une larme roula sur sa joue. Il avait si mal. Il souffrait de plein de chose : que Sasuke le déteste, qu'il parte avec Neji, qu'il continue à se laisser frapper par un imbécile qui n'attendait que du sexe et qui ne le méritait même pas.

Pendant le baiser, Naruto sentit les mains de Sasuke sur son torse, qui tentait de le pousser mais qui hésitait un peu. Mais il parvint quand même à faire reculer le blond.

- C'est parce que je t'aime, chuchota le blond en fermant les yeux, laissant une ou deux larmes s'échapper de ses paupières fermées.

Le silence s'installa alors. Sasuke était perdu. Naruto venait de l'embrasser et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Au fond de lui, quand il avait sentit les lèvres de son meilleur ami sur les siennes, il avait ressentit quelque chose. Mais il aimait trop Neji. Il n'était pas capable de s'imaginer sans lui. Il était si perdu… mais en même temps, et grâce au blond, il réalisait que Neji était réellement violent. Et qu'il avait peur. Il s'en rendait lentement compte… mais son amour pour lui était, malgré tout, trop fort pour qu'il se résigne. C'était pourquoi il pleurait. Être séparé de Neji… ça le tuerait certainement.

- On ne mérite pas les gens qu'on fait pleurer, continua le blond toujours en murmurant, passant une main sur les joues du brun pour sécher ses pleurs.

Sasuke repoussa la main du blond brusquement.

- Alors je ne te mérite pas…

Sur ce, il tenta de s'enfuir mais Naruto le rattrapa dans le couloir qui menait à l'escalier. Il attrapa son poignet pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

- Sasuke, attends !

- Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, sanglota-t-il sans même se retourner pour le regarder.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, répondit Naruto, alors je t'en pris éloigne-toi de Neji. Il va finir par te tuer s'il continue… L'autre jour, ta tête, c'était lui, pas vrai ? Il te fait saigner Sasuke ! Il a fallu qu'il te pousse vraiment très fort pour que tu te mettes à saigner ! Fais-moi confiance, ce type ne t'aime pas…

Lentement, Sasuke retira son poignet de la main du blond et sans se retourner :

- Je suis désolé…

Puis il partit. Naruto n'eut pas la force de bouger. Son cœur battait si fort que ça lui en faisait mal. Quand il entendit la porte claquer, et qu'il sut que Sasuke était parti, il se prit la tête entre les mains en tirant sur ses cheveux.

Minato sortit alors de sa chambre qui était la porte juste à côté. Il avait l'air grave et curieux.

- Que c'est-il passé ? J'ai entendu du bruit.

Naruto laissa ses bras retomber mollement. Les yeux fermés, il s'appuya sur le mur le plus près, sachant le regard de son père sur lui. Il n'avait que son petit ange en tête… et le goût de sa bouche sur la sienne.

- Naruto, insista son père.

- Je l'ai embrassé, soupira-t-il finalement.

- Oh…

- Je n'aurais pas dû.

- En effet.

Le silence dura ainsi. Naruto se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et se cacha le visage entre ses bras qu'il croisa sur ses genoux. Minato resta debout à regarder son fils, impuissant. Il voulait l'aider, mais la seule consolation qu'il trouva :

- Si ça peut … te rassurer, dit-il. À l'heure qu'il est, Itachi est dans l'avion. Demain il sera sans doute arrivé.

Naruto releva mollement la tête, les joues rouges et humides de ses quelques larmes et les yeux vides.

- Prions pour qu'il arrive à convaincre Sasuke.

À Suivre… 


	13. Tu as brisé mes ailes

Flightless Bird – Chapitre 12 – Tu as brisé mes ailes

P.O.V Sasuke

Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça. Tout à l'envers, au point où j'en pleurais sans être capable de m'arrêter. Je poussai la porte de chez moi et trébuchai juste avant d'atteindre les escaliers. Je restai par terre un long moment, repensant à Naruto et à ce qu'il m'avait dit… « _C'est parce que je t'aime. _ » C'était la dernière chose que je voulais, qu'il soit amoureux de moi ! Maintenant j'allais le faire souffrir et je ne voulais pas ! Et il y avait ça aussi qui me tourmentait, ce que j'avais ressentis quand il m'avait embrassé… ce picotement dans mon bas-ventre. Comme si j'avais apprécié. Comme si j'en voulais plus.

Je me relevai enfin, sentant ma gorge brûler et mes larmes couler. Je montai les escaliers avec peine et aboutis enfin dans ma chambre. Je me précipitai vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, j'avais besoin d'air frais. Et quand je sentis le vent me caresser le visage, je me calmai un peu. Accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, je savourai la fraîcheur de l'automne, ma saison préférée, et parvins à arrêter de pleurer. Je me sentais misérable, mais le goût des lèvres de Naruto ne partait pas.

- J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé chez Uzumaki, fit une voix dans mon dos et je sursautai en me retournant. Parce que maintenant c'est l'heure de ta punition.

Je déglutis devant le regard froid de Neji. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. J'avais peur. Puis je me souvins de comment il m'avait laissé vendredi…

Je m'approchai prudemment, lui il restait dans le cadre de la porte. J'esquissai un sourire tout petit, sentant mon cœur débattre comme un cinglé dans ma poitrine. Je voulais tant qu'il me sourit, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Mais au lieu de ça, il me fixait, les bras croisés sur son torse. Son regard était si dur, je ne pouvais que m'imaginer ce que j'aurais à subir dans les prochaines minutes.

- Je… Neji, je suis désolé pour vendredi. Ça ne se reproduira plus… Mais, ils ont mentis, tes amis…

- Tais-toi ! hurla-t-il alors. Je me fous de qui ment ou qui ne ment pas ! Ce que je sais c'est que toi, tu ne fais que ça ! Tu t'envois en l'air avec Sasori quand j'ai le dos tourné, et quand je pars tu te jettes immédiatement dans les bras de cet Uzumaki. Tu me répugnes, espèce de putain !

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les larmes s'étaient remises à couler sur mes joues et j'articulai avec peine :

- Ce n'est pas vrai…

- Je t'ai dis de te taire ! Cria-t-il de nouveau et je me tus.

Il s'avança alors et je reculai. Un sourire maniaque s'étirait sur ses lèvres et je me mis à trembler comme un petit vieux de quatre-vingt dix ans. Il fut si près que je cessai de respirer. Il me fixa dans les yeux.

- Tu as constamment envie de sexe, dis moi ? Murmura-t-il en frôlant mon front avec ses lèvres.

Son ton était menaçant et ma voix tremblante quand je répondis :

- N-non…

Il me plaqua alors au mur et tint mes poignets de chaque côté de mon visage, si fort que je me mordis les lèvres.

- C'est un problème que je peux résoudre.

Il se pencha vers mon cou et mordit à l'endroit même où son ami avait laissé sa marque. Malgré mes dents qui s'enfonçaient dans ma peau alors que je me mordais toujours les lèvres, je ne pus m'empêcher de crier. Il lâcha mon poignet droit pour me mettre sa main sur ma bouche.

- Shhhhhhht. Je ne veux pas t'entendre tout de suite.

Je fermai les yeux, très fort. J'avais une petite idée de ce qui allait suivre, mais je m'obstinai à toujours croire en lui. À des sentiments dont j'étais certain qu'il avait pour moi. Je sentais encore des larmes passer sous mes paupières closes. Ma gorge brûlait.

- Arrête de pleurnicher. C'est pas excitant.

Il m'embrassa violemment, sans me laisser respirer, introduisant sa langue dans ma bouche. J'essayais d'apprécier. Les baisers précédents qu'il m'avait donnés, ils étaient tous si … merveilleux. Mais celui-ci goûtait amer. Il me faisait peur, et ses mains qui se baladaient sur mon corps m'effrayaient également. Je tentai de bouger. Et je parvins à attraper ses mains qui s'apprêtaient à saisir mes fesses.

- Neji a-arrêtes… S'il te plaît, le suppliai-je. Je… je ne veux pas… pas maintenant…

Il m'ignora et continua de promener ses mains qui, bientôt, glissèrent dans mon pantalon et je me tendis. Il me griffa les hanches et je laissai un gémissement sortir de ma bouche.

- Je… je t'ai dis non, continuai-je faiblement quand il défaisait mon pantalon.

Et comme il ne m'écoutait toujours pas, celui-ci tomba au sol, à mes pieds et je tentai de pousser Neji. Mais comme il était trop fort et que j'étais trop faible, il m'enleva aussi mon boxer et quand je fus nu, je compris ce qu'il voulait faire.

Paniqué, j'essayai encore une autre fois.

- Arrête ! J'ai dis non ! Laisse-moi !

Je ne vis pas arriver le coup de poing sur ma mâchoire et résultat, je me retrouvai par terre, dans les vapes. Ma bouche se remplit rapidement de sang et Neji m'attrapa le poignet sans douceur pour me relever et me re plaquer au mur. J'étais encore un peu assommé et ce fut pourquoi je ne me débattis pas quand il me retourna brusquement. Mon visage fut face au mur et je rouvris les yeux alors qu'ils se fermaient tout seul. J'entendis Neji défaire son pantalon et le baisser et je me mis à paniquer sérieusement. Mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il attrapa mon bassin et me dit sans remords :

- Vas-y, maintenant tu peux crier. Et je veux t'entendre.

Et il me pénétra violemment, sauvagement, me faisant obéir malgré moi : je poussai un hurlement de mort. Une douleur m'envahit alors et me déchira en deux. Je voulais mourir, mais il se retira et me pénétra de nouveau, pas plus doucement. Encore plus fortement. De nouveau je sentis des larmes sur mon visage alors que je criai sans m'en rendre compte.

Il me rentrait dans le mur à chaque aller et venu et j'encaissais sans pouvoir rien dire. J'hurlai et hurlai encore, le suppliant d'arrêter, mais il continuait en m'ignorant. S'en suivit l'heure la plus longue et la plus horrible de ma vie. Il me souillait et me brisait de l'intérieur, et ça faisait si mal que je grattai le mur jusqu'à en avoir les doigts en sang tant je voulais échapper à cette souffrance incessante. Je frappais le mur aussi, en criant et en pleurant. Pas une seule fois il n'eut ne serait-ce qu'un peu de pitié…

Quand il décida qu'il en eut finit de moi, il se retira, remit son boxer et son pantalon alors que moi je m'étais déjà effondré. Il se rhabilla, me regardant de haut avec un regard dégoûté, comme si je n'étais qu'un déchet. Complètement nu, je me blottis contre moi-même, essayant de cacher ma nudité, avec ce qui me restait de dignité.

- C'était plaisant, m'annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre dans laquelle je cherchai en vain une once de remord et d'amour. Mais toi et moi ça ne pourra pas continuer. J'ai envie de quelqu'un qui a … plus de répondant. J'imagine que tu comprends.

Ce fut quand j'entendis la porte se fermer que j'eus envie de mourir. Neji avait brisé mes ailes. Pour de bon.

_Le lendemain_

P.O.V Normal

Quand Minato ouvrit la porte après que la sonnette eut retentit plus de trois fois de façon impatiente, il vit un Itachi affolé et surtout hors de lui débarquer dans le hall d'entrée, la colère semblant lui sortir par le nez et les oreilles. Minato referma la porte.

- Où il est ce salopard ? s'écria Itachi en balançant ses bagages par terre près de l'escalier et en cherchant partout comme si le salopard en question pouvait se trouver sous ses yeux.

Minato lui fit signe de se calmer mais l'Uchiha ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de le tuer, cet enculé de Neji qui avait osé lever la main sur son frère. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que celui qui fut jadis un de ses meilleurs amis pouvait faire ça… une chose aussi cruelle. Mais s'il avait su…

Itachi secoua la tête de dégoût. Comment avait-il pu … laisser quelque chose comme ça arriver ?

Il soupira et Minato prit enfin la parole.

- Naruto est très inquiet, dit-il sérieusement. Nous pensons que tu es le seul qui peut encore… le ramener sur terre. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Itachi, qui avait fermé les yeux et baissé la tête semblant réfléchir, regarda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Mon petit frère est amoureux par-dessus la tête, c'est ça ?

Minato répondit par un simple regard qui valait mille mots, ce qui valut un soupire profond de la part d'Itachi. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en marchant quelques pas jusqu'au salon qui était juste à côté. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et Minato vint le rejoindre.

- Explique-moi la situation, dit-il finalement d'une voix basse en fixant la table au centre de la pièce.

Avant même que Minato n'ait eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, on entendit une voix venant de derrière eux :  
- Neji est un salaud fini, c'est ça la situation. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Minato regarda son fils descendre les escaliers et venir les rejoindre.

- Naruto, fit Itachi en échangeant avec celui-ci un regard particulier : un peu de douleur et un peu d'insécurité. Je suis content de te voir, souffla-t-il ensuite tout bas.

- Moi je suis soulagé, avoua Naruto en s'approchant et en prenant place près d'Itachi sur le canapé.

Sa colère venait de tomber et son air abattu revint s'installer sur le visage du blond. Cette même expression qu'il avait depuis hier, songea Minato en fixant son fils avec inquiétude.

- Itachi il faut absolument que tu arrives à convaincre Sasuke… Il est si aveuglé, et borné ! Il ne veut rien entendre… Neji va finir par le tuer si on ne l'éloigne pas de lui…

Itachi remarqua les yeux brillants de larme du blond et sa rage remonta en lui en repensant à Neji qui prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec les sentiments de Sasuke. De son petit frère…

Encore une fois, l'aîné Uchiha ressentit une once de remords le ronger de l'intérieur. L'impression de ne pas avoir été présent, de l'avoir abandonné, d'être parti loin sans l'avoir emmené avec lui. Avait-il été un mauvais grand frère ?

- Itachi s'il te plaît… continua Naruto essuyant ses yeux avec le bout de sa manche.

Le concerné se leva après un moment et se dirigea vers le hall où il reprit ses bagages. Minato le suivit et Naruto en fit de même, nerveux, manquant de tomber en trébuchant sur la marche qui séparait le salon de l'entrée.

- Je vais y aller maintenant, déclara l'Uchiha d'un ton sérieux. Et même s'il ne veut pas m'écouter, il n'aura pas le choix. Qu'il le veuille ou non il devra dire au revoir à Neji.

Puis Itachi s'en alla sans plus de mots. Minato et Naruto se lancèrent un regard incertain, et inquiet.

Quand Itachi ouvrit la porte qui n'était pas verrouillé – étrangement – il déposa ses bagages dans le vestibule où quelques paires de chaussures y reposaient déjà. Il monta ensuite les escaliers en appelant son frère.

- Sasuke ? T'es là ?

Il fit le tour des chambres, la salle de bain et arriva finalement là où il cru s'effondrer : contre l'un des quatre murs de sa chambre, Sasuke était recroquevillé sur lui-même, nu, tremblant, effrayé et sanglotant. Itachi remarqua également – et en écarquillant les yeux deux fois plus – des gouttes de sang et une substance blanchâtre. Non… faites que ce ne soit pas ça, songea-t-il en croisant mentalement les doigts.

Il réagit cependant assez vite en se jetant sur le lit pour y prendre toutes les couvertures qu'il enroula ensuite autour de son frère.

- Sasuke, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'affola-t-il en s'assurant de bien l'emmitouflé dans les couvertures et en le tenant par les épaules.

Mais son petit frère ne répondit pas. Son regard était vide. Infiniment vide. Il n'y avait plus rien, rien du tout. Ce qui inquiéta davantage Itachi qui commençait à avoir une petite idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans cette pièce avant qu'il n'arrive. Il secoua Sasuke encore une fois, mais il ne répondait toujours pas.

- Sasuke ? Insista Itachi.

Il lui attrapa le menton pour le forcer à le regarder et quand il croisa son regard, ses yeux suppliants, brillants et implorants, le cœur d'Itachi se brisa en deux. Il comprit que ce qu'il croyait … était effectivement arrivé. Il ferma les paupières en tentant de contenir sa colère mais sa tristesse et la douleur qu'il ressentit fut plus forte, plus envahissante, et il prit son frère dans ses bras, toujours par terre, le serrant très fort contre lui.

Et enfin, Sasuke éclata en sanglots.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait Sasuke, murmura Itachi en caressant le derrière de sa tête pour l'apaiser. Dis-moi ce qui t'es arrivé. Dis-le-moi…

Son petit frère continua de pleurer sans pouvoir répondre. À pleurer si fort qu'il en tremblait violemment, qu'il en vint même à s'étouffer, à manquer d'air. Itachi rageait, maudissant Neji, et lui-même un peu, d'avoir fait connaître ce dernier à son frère. Au fond, c'était sa faute. Il continua de consoler Sasuke, sentant celui-ci s'accrocher à lui à travers l'épaisse couche de couverture. Itachi ferma les yeux. S'il détestait une chose, c'était bien d'entendre les pleurs de son petit frère, et il dût se faire très fort puisque Sasuke semblait ne pas être prêt de s'arrêter.

- Je suis là, chuchota-t-il. Tu peux pleurer, je suis avec toi…

Et Sasuke pleura encore longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans les bras de son frère, épuisé et exténué.

Quelques heures plus tard, Itachi était assis à la table de la cuisine, le téléphone plaqué sur l'oreille. Dehors il faisait nuit, c'était dimanche, et il était environ onze heures. D'une main il tenait son téléphone, et de l'autre il buvait lentement un chocolat chaud qu'il s'était préparé vite fait.

- Oui, il dort en ce moment, chuchota Itachi les yeux rivés sur un point inexistant sur la table.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ça, lança la voix à l'autre bout du fil qui appartenait à Minato. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Neji l'ait violé et s'est enfuit après, comme ça. Mais quel genre de monstre est-il ?

Itachi soupira, prit une gorgée de son chocolat, le reposa sur la table et leva les yeux au ciel.

- On vit dans un monde cruel… Naruto l'a prit comment ?

- Comme c'est venu. Il a un peu fait le bordel dans sa chambre mais je pense que ça l'a défoulé. Il s'est endormit aussi.

- Il a sans doute besoin de repos. Ce matin il semblait si épuisé.

- Oui, approuva Minato. Si tu savais à quel point il s'inquiète pour Sasuke… Naruto ferait n'importe quoi pour lui.

- Oui, je sais. Minato je…, reprit Itachi en se frottant les yeux d'une main. Je suis fatigué… Le décalage horaire, et Sasuke… Je vais m'écrouler si je ne dors pas un peu.

- Je comprends. Encore désolé d'avoir interrompus tes études comme ça si subitement. Je te promets de te repayer une session après Noël.

- Non, au contraire. Je te remercie de m'avoir tout de suite alerté. Je préfère rester ici à l'avenir. Je ne laisserai plus jamais mon petit frère tout seul. Enfin… on en reparlera. Bonne nuit, Minato.

- Bonne nuit, Itachi.

L'aîné Uchiha posa le téléphone sur la table et se frotta les yeux encore une fois, mort de fatigue. De l'Amérique à l'Asie… il y en avait du chemin à faire et il était encore un peu secoué du long voyage. En plus du décalage horaire…

Il se leva et ouvrit l'une des portes d'armoire au dessus de l'évier. Il en sortit un petit récipient qu'il ouvrit et mit dans ses mains deux petites pilules. Il versa de l'eau dans un verre et monta à l'étage, chercha la chambre de son petit frère. Quand il entra, il afficha un air triste tout en s'approchant du lit dans lequel Sasuke dormait profondément. Il s'agenouilla près du matelas pour être à la hauteur du visage cristallin de son frère, et il observa un moment les traits apaisés et endormis sur celui-ci. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait pu …ne pas avoir été là au moment de son agression. Il aurait tant aimé avoir pu empêcher ça…

Il soupira au bout d'un moment et posa sur la table de chevet – juste à côté de lui – les pilules et le verre d'eau. Puis il glissa une main dans les cheveux de son petit frère.

- Je suis désolé Sasuke, chuchota-t-il. Je ne partirai plus, c'est promis.

Doucement, le cadet ouvrit des yeux endormis. Itachi esquissa un faible petit sourire et se pencha pour embrasser son front.

- Tu te sens mieux ? murmura-t-il.

Sasuke se dandina sous les couvertures pour trouver une position plus confortable et se serra un peu plus contre lui-même avant de regarder Itachi avec de grands yeux tristes qui voulaient tout dire.

- Fatigué, dit-il d'une voix cassée, brisée à force d'avoir trop crié. Mais Itachi… chuchota-t-il ensuite. Tu… tu restes avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, lui répondit Itachi en caressant son front d'un doigt fragile. Je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir, ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas… Comme maman et papa…

Itachi ferma les yeux et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard avec un sourire tendre.

- N'y pense plus, d'accord ? Dis-moi plutôt… Sasuke je sais que ce que je vais te demander n'est pas… facile… mais il faut que tu me répondes. Neji, commença Itachi en fixant dans les yeux son petit frère, il t'a violé ? C'est ça qu'il a fait ?

Lentement, les larmes aux yeux, Sasuke acquiesça. Puis quelques gouttes d'eau glissèrent sur ses joues et Itachi les chassa avec ses doigts. Il embrassa de nouveau son front et remonta un tout petit peu les couvertures sur son corps frêle qu'on avait souillé effrontément.

- Les prochains jours seront difficiles, déclara Itachi toujours dans un murmure calme et rassurant. Il faudra te reconstruire et oublier ce que tu viens de subir. Mais je vais t'aider. Et Naruto aussi.

À l'entente du prénom, Sasuke ferma les yeux très fort, sentant son cœur se débattre comme s'il voulait lui passer un message. Un message qui ressemblait à : « _Naruto avait raison. Neji ne m'aimait pas. Et ne m'a jamais aimé._ »

- J'ai… mal à la tête, marmonna Sasuke en fixant les deux petites pilules blanches sur sa table de chevet.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai, s'étonna Itachi en aidant son frère à se redresser et à lui faire avaler avec le verre d'eau.

Puis il le recoucha et murmura doucement :

- Endors-toi maintenant. Demain tu ne vas pas à l'école.

Quand Itachi se leva debout et vint pour partir, Sasuke glissa son bras sous les couvertures et attrapa le poignet de son frère, qui se retourna dans l'immédiat.

- Je… me sentirais mieux si… si tu dormais avec moi.

Itachi accepta de rester et s'endormit d'un profond sommeil dès qu'il eut posée la tête sur l'oreiller. Sasuke, quant à lui, mit un long moment avant d'être capable de fermer les yeux. Même s'il savait son frère juste là à ses côtés, et qu'il était rassuré à l'idée qu'Itachi soit là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir son viol à répétition dans sa tête. Et des larmes remplirent à nouveau ses yeux. Neji était partit. Partit… partit… partit…

Puis il pensa à Naruto. « _C'est parce que je t'aime…_ » Et au baiser qu'il lui avait offert. Un baiser doux et délicieux malgré lui…

Sasuke s'endormit après quelques minutes de réflexion, perdu au milieu de l'océan sans bouée de sauvetage.

À Suivre…


	14. Petit oiseau trouve son nid

Flightless Bird – Chapitre 13 – Petit oiseau trouve son nid, petit oiseau s'épanouie

P.O.V Normal

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le viol de Sasuke. Neji avait disparu de la ville, ayant laissé ses affaires, que Sasuke avait tout bonnement jeté à la poubelle. Avec l'aide d'Itachi et d'un psy, Sasuke avait réussit à se relever, même s'il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller en pleine nuit, en pleurs et alors Itachi se précipitait dans sa chambre pour le consoler. Celui-ci avait décidé d'attendre après Noël pour s'inscrire à l'Université de Tokyo. Il était décidé de ne plus quitter son frère. Et puis aux funérailles de leurs parents, il avait juré devant Dieu de s'occuper de son petit frère comme l'auraient fait leurs parents s'ils avaient encore été là. Alors depuis deux mois, Itachi était toujours là, 24 h / 24.

Aussi il n'avait pas remit les pieds à l'école. Il allait avoir beaucoup de retard à rattraper mais avec les notes excellentes qu'il avait toujours eus, ça n'était pas un problème, et puis il avait une raison valable de ne pas avoir eut la tête à suivre des cours toute la journée.

Mais ce matin, Sasuke était enfin prêt à y retourner. Il avait dû passer un gros dix minutes à convaincre son frère qu'aujourd'hui c'était bon, qu'il se sentait prêt.

- Tu peux encore attendre deux ou trois semaines, tu sais.

- Non, ça va je te dis. Je veux y aller. Ça me changerait les idées et puis N… mes amis me manquent.

Il avait faillit dire « _Naruto me manque_ » et ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait changé avant d'avoir finit sa phrase. Itachi soupira.

- Bon d'accord. Je t'y conduis.

Sasuke sourit, engloutit son petit-déjeuner vite fait et s'habilla en vitesse. Il mit ses chaussures, ignora qu'aujourd'hui était le carré encerclé dans son calendrier et qui représentait le septième mois qu'il aurait été avec Neji si celui-ci était encore là. Sasuke secoua la tête, chasse Neji de ses pensées. C'était du passé ! Et il s'était promis de l'oublier !

Il monta dans la voiture d'Itachi et ce dernier démarra à destination de l'école.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Sasuke regarda le bâtiment en se pinçant les lèvres.

- Il n'est pas trop tard pour rentrer à la maison, dit Itachi doucement.

- Non, non, répondit Sasuke en lui souriant. J'y vais, je vais être en retard.

Itachi posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Appelle-moi si quelque chose ne va pas.

Sasuke acquiesça et sortit en saluant une dernière fois son frère. Il se tourna ensuite vers les grilles de son école et après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, les dépassa. Il marcha jusqu'aux portes en regardant un peu autour, content de revoir des visages familiers et de revivre les matins traditionnels, la routine habituelle.

À l'intérieur, il chercha son casier et comme celui de Naruto était juste à côté, et que le blond était également là, un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Suigetsu et Kiba étaient là aussi, discutant avec Naruto et quand ils virent Sasuke arriver, ils tapotèrent l'épaule du blond – qui était de dos – et celui-ci se tourna.

Sasuke fit un timide signe de la main, pour dire bonjour. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus durant les deux mois. En faite, Sasuke n'avait vu personne à part son frère et son psychologue qui le suivait toujours. Sasuke n'avait pas seulement subit un viol, mais des blessures psychologiques et physiques commises par Neji, depuis bien plus longtemps que seulement le début de l'année scolaire. C'était pourquoi son psychologue le suivrait encore un moment.

Naruto le regarda, surpris, puis lentement un sourire ravit, heureux, soulagé s'étendit sur son visage. Suigetsu et Kiba s'éclipsèrent en donnant une tape amicale et gentille sur l'épaule du jeune Uchiha en passant devant lui et Sasuke s'avança ensuite vers Naruto qui ne disait toujours rien.

Un long moment les deux garçons se regardèrent. Le blond finit par briser ce silence qui devenait gênant.

- Salut.

- Salut.

- Tu… tu vas bien ?

- Maintenant oui, souffla Sasuke avec un sourire doux, ne le lâchant des yeux.

Naruto remarqua avec soulagement à quel point Sasuke semblait aller mieux. Il avait l'air serein, physiquement comme psychologiquement. Il se surprit même à le regarder de haut en bas, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke le sorte de son admiration.

- Naruto je… je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Ça va. Je ne t'en veux pas. On ne peut pas empêcher un cœur d'aimer, tu sais, et ça… je le sais trop bien.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Les élèves se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux autour d'eux. Naruto posa ses yeux sur les bras nus de Sasuke et constata avec un sourire satisfait que les marques de violence dont il se souvenait si bien avaient disparus. Sasuke fixa ses pieds encore quelques secondes avant de relever la tête sans toutefois rencontrer le regard azur du blond.

- J'ai… longuement réfléchis, dit-il. Et j'ai décidé de rayer Neji de ma vie. Il a disparu et c'est… mieux ainsi.

- Sage décision, affirma le blond avec un sourire en coin.

Sasuke le regarda enfin dans les yeux et imita le sourire du blond. Il le fixa si intensément que Naruto s'empourpra, gêné d'avoir ces deux perles onyx encrés dans les siennes. Puis Sasuke parla enfin.

- J'ai trouvé une façon de l'oublier.

- Ah ? Et laquelle ? S'intéressa le blond.

- Celle-là… fit Sasuke en s'approchant et, doucement, en refermant ses doigts sur le col de la chemise de Naruto pour l'attirer vers le bas – vers lui – se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour capturer ses lèvres.

D'abord surpris, Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et incrédules avant de finalement se détendre et passer ses bras autour de la taille du brun. Il avait rêvé à ça tant de nuits. Depuis quelques années, il n'attendait que ça. Ce moment où, tout naturellement, il rapprocherait son corps du sien où il embrasserait l'élu de son cœur avec tendresse et fierté. Puis par manque d'air, ils se séparèrent après quelques minutes qui avaient un goût de pur paradis.

Haletant, Sasuke entoura le cou du blond de ses bras et vint poser son menton sur son épaule, se serrant contre lui, toujours sur le bout de ses orteils.

- Promets-moi de ne jamais me faire souffrir, chuchota-t-il tristement à l'oreille du blond.

- Je te le promets, répondit Naruto en serrant contre lui la personne qu'il aimait tant.

Deux mois loin de lui avaient été l'enfer, mais maintenant qu'il le tenait enfin dans ses bras, il était l'homme le plus heureux. Il embrassa plusieurs fois sa joue alors que le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène ne bougeait pas, si bien contre lui.

Lentement, un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Naruto, alors qu'il chuchota :

- Tu seras le plus heureux du monde.

**FIN**


End file.
